


The Young Warlock

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Homophobia, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Just to be spicy, M/M, Mia Raphael and Maia are the ultimate Downworlder squad, Mia and Izzy are presidents of the Malec club, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Permission to hurl Camille Belcourt off the highest building 2021, Vampire Simon Lewis, We’re going to sprinkle a little miscommunication in here, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When Mia O'Connell was eight years old, she discovered an impossible secret, all the legends are true. Now, ten years later, what will happen when her sister and best friend get dragged into the world that she had tried so hard to keep hidden from them this entire time.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	1. Accidents

_Ten years ago..._

"What's for lunch mom?" Eight year old, Mia O'Connell asked, skipping into the kitchen of her family's brownstone in Brooklyn, her five year old brother Sam clutching her arm.

Dorothy O'Connell turned around, spatula in her hand, but stopped in shock when she saw her daughter, the spatula clanging to the floor.

"What's the matter mom?" Mia asked, confused.

Little Sam grinned and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Look at Mia's eyes mommy. Aren't they pretty?"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Mrs. O' Connell exclaimed, staring at the purple eyes, purple hair tips, and purple horns protruding from the head of her daughter. "I've created a monster. Robert! Robert! Come quick!"

Mia looked around confused, pulling Sam closer to her. "Mom. I'm scared, what's going on?"

"You monster!" Mrs. O'Connell scowled. "Get away from him demon." She yelled, pulling Sam closer to her, who began to cry.

"I want Mia! I want Mia!" The five year old cried, shaking.

Robert O'Connell ran into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his eight year old daughter. "Get out of her demon. Release my daughter." He cried, pointing his finger at Mia, and reaching out to slap her.

Mia began to shake from her spot in the kitchen, as her eyes slowly turned from purple to red. With one last cry, she struck out with all the magic she had in her, incinerating her parents where they stood, and lighting the brownstone on fire. The last thing Mia remembered, before blacking out, was launching across the kitchen and taking Sam in her arms, hoping to protect him from the raging inferno.

* * *

When Luke Garroway pulled up to the brownstone, ten minutes later, the only thing remaining among the ashes was one little eight year old girl, clutching a five year old boy in her arms. "Do you know what happened?" He asked his partner of five years, and fellow werewolf, Alaric Rodriguez.

"No. But I'm guessing she's a Downworlder, probably a warlock, who's glamored herself and the little boy, most likely her brother, since the mundane cops don't seem to notice her." Alaric said, as the two of them headed towards the ashes of the former brownstone.

Luke ducked underneath the police tape and cautiously approached the young girl, not wanting to startle her. "Hi, I'm Luke. What's your name?" He asked as she raised her head, still holding onto the boy, revealing her purple eyes, hair and horns, an obvious warlock mark.

"I'm Mia O'Connell, and this is my brother Sam." She said, as the little boy clutched to her and whimpered. "I'm afraid I did something bad."

Luke gently placed a hand on her arm. "I'm going to take care of you now Mia. I'm like you." He reassured her, his eyes momentarily flashing green. "Whatever happened, it's not your fault. How would you feel about going to a new home?"

"I would like that." She said, nodding and slowly standing up. "But I don't want to be separated from Sam."

"You won't be." Luke assured her. "I'm going to take you two to my friend Jocelyn's, where you'll live. She has a daughter Clary, who's your age. And then I'll take you to my friend Magnus Bane. He's a warlock like you, and he'll help you control your magic, so you don't hurt anyone ever again."

Mia nodded and slowly stood up, taking Luke's hand as she did. Luke turned to Alaric. "I'm going to take little Mia and Sam here. Will you cover for me?"

Alaric nodded. "I'll do the best I can."

Luke led the two children back to the police car and got into the driver's seat, before heading down the road towards Jocelyn's.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Luke pulled up outside the brownstone in Brooklyn that belonged to Jocelyn and Clary Fray. "Wait here, I'll go get my friend." He told Mia and Sam, before hoping out of the car and approaching the apartment door. The front door opened to reveal not Jocelyn, but Jocelyn's daughter, Clary.

"Uncle Luke!" Clary announced excitedly, launching into his arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling up at him.

Luke grinned before slowly peeling the little girl off of him. "Not that I'm excited to see you Clary, but I need to talk to your mother. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the kitchen." Clary said smiling, and skipped into the apartment, with Luke following close behind.

Jocelyn Fray looked up when the two entered. "Luke." She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Luke grabbed her by the arm, and took her into the hallway, before turning to his friend. "I was hoping you would take in a eight year old warlock girl and her brother."

"What?" Jocelyn asked, confused. "What happened?"

"I was called to a fire in Brooklyn half an hour ago." Luke told her. "When I got there, the only thing left among the ashes was a little warlock girl who was clutching her brother in her arms. She had glamored herself, so only Alaric and I could see her. She's an orphan Jocelyn, and I want her to go to someone I trust."

Jocelyn nodded. "Of course I'll take them in. Is the little boy a warlock too?"

"If he is, he hasn't got his warlock mark yet." Luke told her. "I'm going to go get Sam from the car and then bring Mia to Magnus'. He'll help her control her magic, and teach her how to glamor herself."

The two former Shadowhunters exited the house and headed outside. Luke pulled open the passenger door causing the two children to look up at him. "Sam, you're going to stay here with Jocelyn while I take Mia to see my friend, Magnus Bane." He told them, crouching down to their level.

Mia grabbed Luke by the hand, as Jocelyn pulled Sam out of the car and began to walk back into the house. "We're coming back right? I'm going to see my brother again?"

"We're coming back." Luke reassured her. "I'm not separating you two, ever. Now let's go see Magnus." He told her, hopping into the front seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke stopped the car outside of a large brownstone in the heart of Chinatown, before getting out and opening the door for Mia.

"Why are we going here?" Mia asked, clutching Luke's hand as they boarded the elevator.

Luke smiled down at the little girl who had quickly latched onto him. "Magnus is a warlock like you Mia. He's going to teach you how to control your powers, so you never hurt anyone ever again."

The elevator dinged open on the third floor and Luke led Mia down the hallway, before stopping outside a door and knocking sharply. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a tall Asian man with a glittery jacket on and a cocktail in his hand.

"Well who is this?" He asked, turning to Mia.

"This is Mia." Luke informed him. "She's a warlock. May we come in?"

Magnus nodded and stepped aside, allowing the two to enter his loft. "So what can I do for you?" He asked, leading them into his living room.

"Do you wanna tell Magnus here what happened?" Luke asked, turning to Mia. "That way he can help you."

Mia nodded, before removing the glamor and starting to speak, quiet at first. "My little brother Sam noticed my purple eyes, hair, and horns this morning when they appeared. He thought they were so pretty so we went to tell mommy and daddy." She began to tear up as she got to this point in the story, and Luke gently rubbed her back. "She started screaming at me, and pulled Sam from my arms, claiming to not want a demon infecting her son. My daddy came in and started yelling as well. He went to hit me and I struck out with all the magic in me. My parents burned up in smoke and the building caught on fire. The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was grabbing Sam in my arms and trying to protect him. When I woke up, Mr. Luke was there."

"It's going to be okay pumpkin." Magnus told her, pulling her into a hug. "When I was a little older than you, I did the same thing. But I'm going to help you control your magic, the way the Silent Brothers helped me, so you never hurt anyone again, okay."

Mia nodded and stood up before facing Magnus. "When do we start?"

* * *

By the time Mia and Luke left Magnus' loft, it was ten at night, and Mia was starting to fall asleep on her feet.

"It's been a long day. She's just exhausted." Luke told Magnus, scooping Mia up into his arms, who promptly curled up, clutching his arm. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Magnus nodded. "I understand. The important thing is she knows how to glamor herself now. I'll see you tomorrow pumpkin." He told the sleepy Mia, as Luke exited the loft.

"Where are we going Mr. Luke?" Mia asked sleepily as they rode back down the elevator.

"Back to Jocelyn's." Luke told her. "Where we dropped your brother off earlier. Jocelyn has a daughter your age named Clary. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. And tomorrow, we can go get you some clothes of your own, before we go to Magnus'. But this is important Mia, I want you to pay attention."

Mia nodded as Luke placed her on the ground, facing up at him.

"You can't show your warlock mark to anyone besides Magnus, Jocelyn, me, and Jocelyn's assistant Dot okay." Luke told her. "You understand that?" Mia nodded, prompting him to continue. "You can't even show Clary or Sam. It's for your own protection. There are some big bad people in the world who want to hurt you, simply because you're different, just like your parents."

Mia nodded in understanding. "I understand Mr. Luke."

"Good." Luke said, grinning. "Let's get you home." He told her as they climbed into the police car and headed towards Jocelyn's.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke's car pulled to a stop outside Jocelyn's brownstone and led Mia up the steps towards the door. This time, when he knocked, it was Jocelyn who opened the door instead of Clary.

"Be quiet." She whispered as she led the two inside. "Sam and Clary are already asleep. Hi Mia, I'm Jocelyn." She told the girl, crouching down to her level. "I think you'll like it here."

Jocelyn led the two down the hallway, stopping outside an open door. "This is going to be your new room Mia. You can go bed and we can make sure to get you new clothes tomorrow." She told the young warlock, before kissing her on the head and shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're up for this Jocelyn?" Luke asked, as the two former Shadowhunters headed back into the living room. "You're a single mother raising three children."

Jocelyn smiled and put her hand on Luke's arm. "I'll be fine. I have you, Magnus and Dot to help me out. Mia and Sam have been through so much today, they should have a good home."

"Thank you Jocelyn." Luke told her as he headed for the door. "I'll be by tomorrow."

"Goodbye Luke!" Jocelyn called, as he headed for the car, waving goodbye as he went.

* * *

_Five years ago..._

"What's going on?" Mia asked confused. The second she had stepped into Magnus' apartment for her magic training, she became face to face with Dot, Jocelyn, Luke, and Magnus.

"Sit down pumpkin." Magnus told her, leading her to the sofa. "It's time we explained something to you."

"Years ago, I met a man by the name of Valentine Morgenstern." Jocelyn told her. "He was kind, charming and charismatic. I believed he wanted to help the Downworld, and so did Luke."

"We weren't the only ones to join his group, called The Circle." Luke told her. "Many prominent Shadowhunters did as well. Now, this was in a time before I became a werewolf, when I was still a Shadowhunter, like Jocelyn. I trusted Valentine so much that I became his _parabatai_ , and Jocelyn married him. But Valentine had other motives, he wanted to rid the world of not only demons, but all Downworlders. He became so sadistic, that I turned on him and he did the worst thing he could do, he betrayed the _parabatai_ bound and set a werewolf on me. Everyone I knew from my previous life turned their back on me, except Jocelyn."

Jocelyn sighed. "I discovered that he was planning to attack when all the Downworlders came to sign the Accords. It was a massacre of both Downworlders and Shadowhunters. I barely made it out with my life, and Valentine vanished. I fled to New York City with Luke, when I was eight months pregnant with Clary. There, I met Dot and tried to raise Clary like a mundane. But when she was six years old, I realized she had the Sight. So I went to Magnus."

"Jocelyn had me take away all Clary's memories of the Shadow World," Magnus said sighing. "And we became friends. Three years later, Luke found you and your brother."

"We're telling you this, because we believe you deserve to know the truth." Jocelyn told her. "But you can't tell Clary, not until she's eighteen. I want her to live a normal life for a while."

Mia nodded. "I understand. And I'm glad that you trust me with this information. I won't tell Clary."

"Good." Magnus said, grinning. "Now time for your training."

* * *

"You seem lost in thought." Raphael noted that evening as the two walked along the Brooklyn streets. "Is something bothering you?"

Mia sighed. "Just something Jocelyn and Luke told me today about their past. But I'm thinking more about Clary."

"Your sister?" Raphael asked, confused. "What about her?"

Mia gestured all around them. "She's a part of this Raphael. She's a Nephilim. But I'm not allowed to tell her anything until she turns eighteen. What if she hates me for it, hates me for lying?"

"She won't hate you." Raphael assured her. "She's your sister. She loves you."

Mia nodded. "I know but at the same time, I'm a Downworlder, she's a Shadowhunter. Our species aren't meant to interact. Clary will one day kill demons, and I'm half-demon. Even Magnus, with the amount of people he's dated in his life has one rule, never date a Shadowhunter. It's not in her blood to interact."

"You are correct." Raphael agreed. "But I've met Jocelyn, you know she doesn't feel that way. And Clary is Jocelyn's daughter. I'm sure she'll feel differently, especially since she has been raised as a mundane, and not with the Clave's view of right and wrong."

"Thank you Raphael." Mia said, smiling. "I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Raphael grinned. "I don't know, you'd be awfully lonely. Now race you to the Jade Wolf? And no portals!" He called after her as Mia took off running, before grinning and using his vampire speed to run away.

* * *

_Present day..._

"Where are we even going?" Clary asked in excitement as she joined Maureen, Simon and Mia in Simon's van.

Maureen grinned. "It's a surprise for your birthday. Just trust us."

"Yeah," Mia agreed. "When has anything bad ever happened?"

But inside, she was panicking. When Maureen and Simon had first suggested Pandemonium, it had seemed like a good idea. Except for the fact that it was run by Magnus, and catered to a lot of Shadow World customers. Even so, she knew there was nothing that could go wrong at a club run by Magnus, who would certainly keep an eye out for them. Except for the news that Luke and Jocelyn had delivered this morning, Valentine was back and he was searching for the Mortal Cup. Even so, Luke and Jocelyn had told her to go, so that she could watch out for Clary. But something still seemed off. Pushing her panic down, Mia put on a smile, her friends oblivious to her inner struggle.

* * *

"We're here." Simon called, ten minutes later as he pulled into a parking spot outside the club. Running around to Clary's side door, he helped her out, before grabbing her hand and running towards the line, Clary giggling as they went.

Maureen and Mia glanced at each other, before rolling their eyes and following their oblivious friends.

Mia glanced around, as her friends talked, eyes peeled for any sign of demons. Suddenly, something caught her eye, three young Shadowhunters, about her age, headed towards the club. And Clary was walking straight towards them. Mia sighed, waiting for the inevitable collision that Clary would never notice. Instead, Mia's eyes widened as she watched Clary bump into the male Shadowhunter, before looking at him in disgust.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She scowled.

The Shadowhunter looked completely caught off guard. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary continued, not aware of the ramifications of what just happened.

The Shadowhunter still looked confused. "You have the Sight."

"Wait, the what?" Clary asked, confused now.

"How can I not know who you are?" The Shadowhunter commented, more to himself now.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?" Clary asked, still pissed off.

One of the other Shadowhunters appeared. "Jace!" He called and the Shadowhunter, Jace, disappeared inside the club.

Clary turned back to the three of them. "Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" She asked, not aware that neither Simon nor Maureen could see him.

"You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" Simon asked, confused.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary insisted.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Maureen told her.

Clary looked at them oddly. "The guy covered in tats, like—"

"What guy are you talking about?" Simon asked her.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary asked them.

"No." Maureen told her, Mia nodding her head and playing along.

"Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?" Clary pleaded.

Maureen sighed. "Could you stop acting that way?"

Simon looked at her concerned. "Clary, what was in your latte?" Clary sighed and turned around, running into the club. "Where are you going?" Simon called after her.

"To get some answers." Clary responded.

"Remember, your fake ID sucks." Simon reminded her.

Mia rolled her eyes and followed her adopted sister into the club. If Clary insisted on going into a demon club run by Mia's warlock mentor to chase some Shadowhunter, she would be damned if she let Clary do it alone. Not knowing what else to do, Maureen and Simon ran after her.

As soon as they entered the club, Simon turned toward them. "I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks."

"I'm gonna go fail with you." Maureen agreed.

"Do you want some... Clary!" Simon called, but Clary had already followed the Shadowhunters into the club.

Mia slipped away from her mundane friends, determined to stop Clary before she did something stupid. But before Mia could go find her, someone else found her.

"Mia!" Magnus called out, making the younger warlock stop in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

Mia sighed and ran back towards her mentor. "Simon and Maureen, two of my mundane friends, insisted on taking Clary here for her eighteenth birthday. I couldn't exactly refuse by telling them it was a demon club, so Jocelyn and Luke had me go to watch out for them. The only problem is, Clary has the Sight. She spotted some Shadowhunter and followed him. I'm trying to catch up to her."

"Clary's protections must have worn off." Magnus commented. "She's eighteen now. I take it Jocelyn hasn't told her yet?"

Mia shook her head. "They were going to, but Simon and Clary insisted we had to get going. Jocelyn also warned me, Valentine is back."

"I'm aware. I had to chase some Circle members out right before you showed up." Magnus told her. "But if Clary is with the Nephilim, she'll be fine. I'm just concerned how she'll take this."

Before Mia could say anything, Clary burst out of the room next to them. "Clary!" Mia called, but her adopted sister ignored her and continued on her way.

"Damn it." A voice called, and the Shadowhunter from before came out of the room, followed by the other two Shadowhunters with him and continued towards where Clary had left.

"I have to go back." Mia told Magnus. "No doubt Clary headed towards home. I need to be there when Jocelyn tells her the truth."

Magnus nodded. "You can use the back alley to portal. Just be careful, Valentine might come for Jocelyn."

"I will." Mia told her mentor before heading out the back, portaling away before anyone could notice her leave.

* * *

"Mia." Jocelyn said in surprise. "I thought you were out with Simon, Maureen and Clary all night."

Mia shook her head. "Change of plans. When we were at Pandemonium, three young Shadowhunters, my age, showed up. Clary had the Sight. She went after them and I went to follow her but I was stopped by Magnus. He said he had to chase Circle members out of the club before I showed up. I think Clary saw the Shadowhunters fight a demon. She's coming back here, so I used the back alley behind Pandemonium to portal here."

Jocelyn sighed. "I want you to go Magnus'. Lay low for a while. I'll send Sam to stay with Luke. If Clary is coming back here, I want it to just be me that tells her the news. She's going to have a lot thrown at her and learning her sister is a warlock may be too much at once. Besides, if Valentine does find us, I don't want you to be here. You know his attitude towards Downworlders."

"I will." Mia assured her, before giving Jocelyn one last hug and heading out to the back alley to portal to Pandemonium.

* * *

"Mia." Magnus said in surprise, as she came in through the back door. "I thought you were going to Jocelyn's.

Mia nodded. "I did. But Jocelyn wanted me back here. She said Clary is going to have enough to deal with in one night, without the knowledge that I'm a warlock as well. Also, if you're right and Valentine does find them, me being there is a bad idea. You know how he feels about Downworlders."

Before Magnus could say anything, a man came towards him. "I thought I told you and your Circle friends to get out." Magnus told him. "Don't make me say it again."

The Circle member simply grinned. "Tell your friend Jocelyn Fairchild that we know where she is, and we're coming for her."

Magnus growled under his breath, as one of the other warlocks hustled the man out the door. Mia's face went pale. "What do we do now Magnus?"

"Now, we warn Jocelyn." He told her. "Go stay at my apartment, lie low. If Dot is smart, which she is, she'll have Clary go to the police station and meet up with Luke. We'll figure something out then. Now go." He told her, already dialing Dot's phone number.

Mia nodded and headed out into the alley again, before portaling to Magnus' apartment, and promptly passing out on the couch.

* * *

Mia was woken up several hours later, by a gentle shaking. Groaning, she slightly opened her eyes to see Magnus leaning over her. "What's going on?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Mia." Magnus said, sighing.

That spurred Mia into action. "What happened?" She asked, sitting up quickly and no longer tired.

"Dot's dead." Magnus told her bluntly.

Mia blinked at him. "Wait what? Are you sure?"

Magnus sadly nodded. "I can't feel her magic anymore."

Tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, Mia launched herself at her mentor, who soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's okay Mia." He told her. "You can cry."

Magnus gently laid her back down, before standing up and shutting off the light. A couple of minutes later, Mia heard the door close again. She fell asleep, tears tracks still drying on her face.

* * *

When Mia woke again, it was still dark and her phone was ringing. Groaning her eyes at the light, she read the caller ID, which flashed ' _Simon_ '. Lifting the phone to her ear, she answered. " _Simon?"_

" _Mia. Thank god you answered. Where are you, it's been two days?"_

_"Staying at a friend's apartment. Why are you calling?"_

_"Neither you nor Clary have answered your phones in two days and when I went to the apartment, it was deserted. Find My Friends says that Clary's at an old church on Deighton."_

Mia's eyes widened. That was the New York Institute. " _Stay where you are Simon. I'm really close, I'll meet you there."_

Mia hung up the phone and portaled herself several hundred feet away from Simon, so he wouldn't see her appearing from nothing. "Simon!" She called, causing the boy to turn around in surprise.

"Mia? How did you get here so quick?" He asked, confused.

Mia waved it off. "I was really close. Call Clary."

Simon nodded and dialed the phone number. When he wasn't listening, Mia whispered a spell under her breath, so she could hear both sides of the phone conversation.

" _How come you haven't answered your phone in two days_?" Simon demanded when Clary picked up.

" _Things are... all ripped apart."_

_"Where are you? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside with Mia."_

_"I see you two."_

_"I don't see you."_

_"Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed."_

_"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there... is there a meth problem we have to talk about?_ " Mia rolled her eyes at Simon's hysterics. Given the situation, there was probably a run in with demon venom.

" _Simon, just give me five minutes, okay?_ " She said, before hanging up.

Simon stared at the phone, before turning to Mia in shock. "What do we do now?"

Mia shrugged. "We wait. Like I'm sure Clary told you to do."

"Are you sure she doesn't have a meth problem?" Simon asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Mia chuckled. "Simon, Clary is my sister. I doubt she has a meth problem."

Suddenly, a breathing sounded behind the two of them. Without having to turn around, Mia knew immediately that it was a Circle member. But she also knew that she couldn't do anything to stop it, without revealing she was a warlock. Hopefully Clary and her Shadowhunter friends showed up soon.

Before Simon could say anything, the door opened to reveal Clary and Jace.

"So why can't Simon and Mia see you?" Clary asked as the two of them walked down the steps.

Jace held out his arm to show Clary one of the runes. "This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause..well, denying them all this." Mia rolled her eyes. The Shadow World really wasn't all it was cracked up to be, especially for Downworlders.

"What do you have on, Clary?" Simon asked, confused before giving his coat to Clary. "Let us take you home."

Clary sighed. "I don't think we have one anymore."

"Why? What do you mean?" Simon asked, confused. Mia's heart clenched. Valentine really had gotten there, just like Magnus thought.

"Well..." Clary hesitated, obviously torn at what to do.

"Clary Fairchild!" The Circle member from before called out. Jace went to attack him and Clary gasped. Mia pulled Simon aside, all the while trying to act like she didn't see what was happening.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?" Simon demanded, still unable to see what the rest of them did.

The man growled. "If you give us the girl, I'll let you live."

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace told him.

"Clary..." Simon protested, still unaware of the ramifications of what was happening.

Jace and the man were still in a battle. Mia did the best she could to not react to it, even though all she wanted to do was use her magic to end it quickly.

"We'll never stop hunting her." The man told Jace

"This is for my father." Jace told the man, before plunging his seraph blade down and killing the man.

"Jace!" Clary called out in shock.

Simon looked utterly baffled. "Excuse me?"

"Is he dead?" Clary demanded.

Simon turned to her in surprise. "Is who dead?" Suddenly, the Circle member appeared to Simon.

"What the..." Simon said in surprise. Mia stared at him too, trying to look as shocked as Simon did at that moment.

Clary sighed and turned to Jace. "Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so my best friend and sister don't think I'm loosing my mind?"

Jace appeared for Simon, who looked at him in shock. "Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kids. Everyone back inside."

"Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Simon demanded.

Mia sighed. She supposed she would have to just play along, until she knew what she was dealing with. There was no way she was revealing herself to some random Shadowhunter, at least until she knew she could trust him. "Clary, what is happening?"

Clary ignored both of them and pointed to the dead Circle member. "I've seen him before. At the police station."

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you." Jace told her.

"He's with the people who took my mother." Clary revealed. Mia gasped. What she feared was true, Jocelyn had been captured, no doubt by Valentine.

"Right, your little best friend and sister here led them right to you. He's here to capture or kill you." Jace accused.

Simon looked at both of them, not aware of what actually was going on. "There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke."

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary told him.

Mia sighed. Clary must have seen Luke tell the Circle members something so they would get off her trail. Mia had known Luke for ten years, and if there was one thing he hated most in the world, it was the Circle.

"Clary, I need to keep you safe. I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace told her.

Simon stared at them like they were crazy. "What are you talking about? Clary, you don't know this guy, all right? Come with us. I can get us help."

"Simon's right." Mia agreed, playing along. "Are you really going to trust some stranger?"

"Clary, please." Jace insisted.

Simon sighed. "Clary, come on."


	2. Revelations

"Clary, just please come with us." Mia pleaded, knowing full well that going with the Shadowhunters was Clary's best option, however much it pained her. "You don't know these people."

Clary sighed. "Mia, Simon, I think they can help us."

"What?" Simon asked, shocked.

"Just come on." Clary insisted, pulling them inside the Institute.

Mia looked around in shock at the Institute, before quickly remembering that she wasn't supposed to see it, and schooled her expression into one of confusion. Instead, she watched in fascination as Jace carved a rune into his hand, before grabbing hers and Simon's hands.

"Woah." Simon said in shock, finally able to see the Institute for the first time. "Where are we? What the hell? Clary, is there a war going on that I don't know about or something."

Clary chuckled. "Or something and I think my mother's at the center of it. Come on."

"What is this place?" Simon asked confused as they walked through the Institute. "There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop? So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?"

Mia chuckled to herself. Simon didn't know the half of it.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us." Clary insisted.

Jace decided at that moment to but in. "Specifically, you two. It's sort of our thing."

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon questioned them.

"He means a Shadowhunter thing." Clary told him. "That's what they do, protecting humans from demons."

Simon scoffed at the thought. "Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York."

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace told him before pressing several buttons on the computer. A couple seconds later, it showed the camera on the front of the church and the police outside.

"Won't they find us?" Clary questioned him.

Jace shook his head. "No. Our wards will deter them. And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear."

Mia turned around as one of the other Shadowhunters from Pandemonium came over. He was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes, and he wore the traditional black clothing that all Shadowhunters wore. "What is going on? Why are there mundanes in the Institute?" He questioned them.

Jace turned to him. "A Circle member followed them to get to Clary."

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother." Clary informed him.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon questioned.

"That's why I was wondering." Mia agreed.

Jace sighed. "All we know is… a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed… including my father."

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." The other Shadowhunter added on.

Clary looked at them confused. "But, how's that even possible? It's your history."

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Jace quipped.

Clary sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm… there's gotta be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother."

Jace nodded. "There is. You coming?"

"Yeah." Clary agreed.

Mia and Simon went to follow her, but Jace held up his hand to stop them. "No, no, no. Not you two."

"Hey," Clary protested. "We're a trio.

Both Simon and Mia nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend and sister." Jace told them.

Both Clary and Simon blushed bright red and began to protest.

"He's not my—"

"I'm not, like— We're, uh, just friends."

"Best friends." Clary agreed.

Mia rolled her eyes. Even this Shadowhunter, who had only known them for a couple minutes could see what Clary and Simon hadn't seen in ten years.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?" Simon questioned them.

Mia inwardly sighed. No matter how tough Simon thought he was, there was no way he could handle a rune. Even her, with all her warlock magic, couldn't.

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." A young, female Shadowhunter said, standing up. She had long black hair, and looked a lot like the other Shadowhunter, that Mia suspected they were brother and sister. She also wore all black, like all Shadowhunters. She pulled a stele out from her pocket and activated the rune on her arm.

Simon wolf-whistled. "So hot." Jace quickly cleared his throat and Simon quickly backtracked. "The rune."

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend and sister." The female Shadowhunter assured her. "In fact, I was about to make breakfast."

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace quipped.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec… and I'm Isabelle." She said, holding her hand out to Simon.

Simon's eyes widened and he began to stutter. "Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis." As the two shook hands, Mia met Clary's eyes and rolled her eyes, causing her sister to giggle. "Two first names. Am I still talking?"

"See? Best friend and sister's safe and sound here." Jace assured Clary.

Clary still seemed uncertain. "Jace, if anything happens to them…"

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think." Simon assured them.

Mia nodded. "We're fine."

As Jace and Clary left, Mia sighed before looking around. She couldn't stay here. The longer she stayed among the Shadowhunters, the chances that they would find out she's a warlock increased. Mia may be fine with telling Simon and Clary about what she was really was, but she certainly wasn't going to tell a bunch of Shadowhunters that she barely trusted.

Once she was confident that no one was watching her every move, Mia muttered a spell under her breath, turning herself invisible to even Shadowhunters, and slipped out the door. As soon as she was outside, Mia broke into a run. Even she wasn't going to stay here while the mundane police were searching the area, and she needed to get far enough away from the Institute that her portal wouldn't set off any of the wards. When she reached a suitable distance, Mia conjured a portal, before stepping through it to Pandemonium.

* * *

The minute Mia arrived at Pandemonium, she was met by warlocks hurrying away. "What's going on?" She demanded, grabbing the arm of the nearest warlock.

"Valentine is hunting us." He told her. "Magnus wants all of us to go."

Mia rolled her eyes and followed the crowd. Something told her that her interactions with the Shadowhunters were far from over.

"Mia!" A voice called out from the crowd.

Mia looked up to see Magnus manning the portal. "Magnus!"

"I want you to go with the warlocks." He told her. "I'll need everyone's help to keep us hidden from Valentine."

Mia grinned. "Like I was planning on doing anything else." She told him, before stepping through the portal.

* * *

As soon as Mia stepped inside Magnus' apartment, she ducked out of the crowd, before heading down the hallway towards her training room. Once she was satisfied that no one was in sight, she summoned her change of clothes. In a few short seconds, she was wearing a dark blue top with black pants, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair, instead of being straight, now fell in gentle waves down to the small of her back and the tips were colored purple. Her glasses were completely gone and the irises of her eyes were now purple. She wore glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner to accentuate them. Around her neck was a gold locket necklace and she wore several gold rings. Out of the top of her head sprouted purple horns, her warlock mark.

Smiling, Mia exited the room. She felt more confident in the dark clothes that many in the Shadow World wore, rather than in the bright clothes she was forced to wear in the mundane world in order to blend in. Here, among other warlocks, she could be herself and show her warlock mark, the one thing that grounded her to this world.

"Pumpkin!" Magnus called out, having seen her exit the room. "You've changed."

Mia nodded, before going over to give him a hug. "I feel more comfortable in these clothes. I couldn't wait to get my mundane clothes off. Here, I don't feel like I have to blend in."

"Well, you look wonderful." Magnus told her. "Do you want to go and help with the wards? I don't want Valentine to find us."

Mia nodded and headed over to the other room, locking it behind her in case they were attacked.

* * *

The fighting outside the room startled Mia as she worked on the wards.

Inwardly, Mia knew that the spell would hold, and she was perfectly safe, but it still made her nervous.

Suddenly, the fighting broke off as quickly as it had started. Before Mia could do anything however, the apartment was rocked and she was thrown off her feet.

"It's safe to come out now." Magnus called from outside the room.

Shrugging, Mia walked out into the living room, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

* * *

Clary struggled to her feet as the apartment settled in its new location. "So can we get my memories back now?" She asked the other warlock.

"Yes, but I'll need some help." He told her. "Valak is a Greater Demon, and summoning him will require some help. Luckily, I have just the warlock in this apartment. It's safe to come out now." He called through the apartment.

A door, that Clary hadn't noticed before, opened and out stepped Mia. Except she was different then the last time Clary had seen her sister. She was dressed in black pants, with a dark blue top on and a black leather jacket, with black combat boots on. Her hair, which was normally straight and brown, fell in gentle waves down to the small of her back, and the tips were a brilliant purple. The irises of her eyes were purple as well, and she wore glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner that accentuated them. Her glasses were completely gone and she wore a gold locket necklace, with several gold rings on her fingers. What surprised her the most was the purple horns protruding from her head. Mia stopped suddenly, a deer in headlights expression on her face, obviously not expecting them there.

After a second, she turned to Magnus and rolled her eyes. "That was your plan wasn't it? To trick me into revealing the truth."

"You'd have to tell them eventually." Magnus said shrugging. "And I do need your help. Valak is a powerful demon."

"I still can't believe you fed the memories to him, of all demons." Mia said, sighing. "I'll help, even though I'm not very happy about summoning the demon who almost killed my brother last year." She dug around in one of the books, before producing a piece of paper with a pentagram drawing on it and handing it to Clary. "You'll have to draw this pentagram, since it's your memories we need to get back."

Jace disappeared with Clary inside another room to draw the pentagram, and Mia dropped down onto the couch, sighing.

"She didn't know, did she?" Izzy asked, dropping onto the couch next to Mia.

Mia shook her head. "No, I never told her. Simon either. They both thought I was a mundane. I guess I was scared about what their reactions would be. I've known about the Shadow World since I was eight years old." She said, lifting her head to meet Izzy's eyes. "I know Shadowhunters and Downworlders aren't supposed to get along. I didn't want Clary to think any differently about me because I'm half-demon."

Magnus shook his head. "And we've been telling you for years, Clary won't care. She's Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter."

"Did you know that Clary was a Shadowhunter?" Alec asked. "That she's Valentine's daughter?"

Mia nodded. "I've known since I was thirteen. And it just didn't matter to me. Don't get me wrong, I hate Valentine just as much as the next Downworlder. But Clary isn't him, she's never even met him. I didn't see any reason to judge her for it. I can't control that my father is a literal demon, any more than Clary can control that her father is Valentine."

"You knew?" A voice sounded from the doorway. Alec, Izzy and Mia turned around to see Clary standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock, Jace and Magnus hovering behind her. "You knew I was Valentine's daughter?"

Mia hesitated and Magnus, sensing the situation, chose that moment to speak. "Dot, Jocelyn, Luke, and I told her the story behind the Uprising when she was thirteen. We asked Mia to not tell you. It was better that way."

"The pentagram is finished." Jace said, sensing the tense moment.

Brushing past Clary before she could say anything, Mia followed Jace into the other room.

"Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram." Magnus told them as they filed into the room.

Clary hesitated, unsure what to do. "Um…"

"Here." Jace told her, helping her to her spot.

"Thanks." Clary said, smiling.

"We must initiate a bond." Magnus continued. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands."

Magnus held his hand out to Alec, who after a second, took it. Jace held out his hands to Clary and Alec, who both took them. Izzy made eye contact with Mia, and the two girls rolled their eyes at the others' dramatics.

"You people are pathetic." Izzy muttered, before holding out her hands for Clary and Mia to take.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. At some point, Valak will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." Magnus told them.

Jace looked hesitant. "What do you mean? What kind of payment?"

Magnus shrugged. "We will see. Let us begin."

Magnus began to chant, speaking Chthonian, the demon language, as he closed his eyes. Around Izzy's neck, the necklace began to pulse.

"The necklace. It's pulsing." Izzy cried out.

The wind began to whip and howl, light shining out of the pentagram between them. Dark fog appeared, and swirled up towards the ceiling.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond." Magnus warned.

Jace turned to Clary. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying!" She yelled back.

"It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus told them.

"What does it want?" Alec questioned.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Magnus revealed.

Izzy arched foreword, and a memory of her brother was sucked into the demon. The same happened to Clary, as she relinquished a memory of Jocelyn. Mia watched with hesitation, knowing who her memory would be of, but not wanting to loose any memories of her little brother. As Alec arched foreword, a memory of Jace was taken out. Mia stared back at Alec shocked. But no one, looked as shocked as Jace and Alec themselves.

"No, it's not true!" Alec cried out. "The demon deceived me!"

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus warned.

Izzy turned to her brother. "Alec, it's okay!" She yelled back.

"No!" Alec yelled, breaking the bond.

Jace turned to his parabatai. "Alec!"

"No!" Magnus yelled.

The demon exploded out of the pentagram, throwing them all backwards. Mia hit the ground hard, rolling so she was back on her feet in seconds. Magnus cast a containment spell at the demon, trying desperately to keep it contained. Facing her mentor, Mia cast the same spell, hoping to help. But even with the combined power, both warlocks were having trouble.

"We cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus yelled.

Mia watched wide-eyed, as Alec ran towards the demon, trying to do what, she was not sure.

"No!" Jace yelled, running towards Alec and knocking him away from the demon. But in the process, the demon grabbed Jace instead, enveloping him in the smoke.

Izzy ran towards Jace, trying to pull him loose, but failing. "Grab him! Grab him!" She yelled to Alec, who stood up from where he had been knocked to the ground by Jace, and grabbed Jace's other arm.

"Hold on!" Alec yelled to Jace.

Mia and Magnus struggled desperately to contain the demon, but Mia could feel her control slipping "The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus warned.

"He's slipping!" Alec yelled.

Izzy turned to Clary. "Clary! Help us!" Izzy yelled.

Mia watched, as with a determined look on her face, Clary pulled out her seraph blade. Mia's eyes widened, realizing what her sister intended on doing, and the consequences it would bring.

"Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" Magnus warned her.

"Help us!" Izzy screamed.

Clary ran foreword, plunging the blade into the demon who struggled and cried out in pain. Jace was unceremoniously dropped on the ground as the demon began to disintegrate. Mia felt hers and Magnus' magic break, and she dropped to the ground.

Clary ran over to where Jace was laying on the ground, Alec and Izzy surrounding him. "Jace… oh, my God, Jace." She gasped out.

Mia glanced over at Magnus, noticing the shock on her mentor's face, that likely mirrored her own. The shock at Clary, who had zero training, being able to kill a Greater Demon on her own.

"Jace, get up." Alec begged.

Clary turned to Magnus, who had walked over to where they were. "Is he gonna be all right?" She asked.

"I don't know." Magnus shrugged, fiddling with his sleeves. "Does he normally just lay like that without moving?"

Clary glared back at the warlock, while Mia fought back a bark of laughter at Magnus' comment.

"Get up. Jace." Alec begged.

Clary began to look desperate. "Jace."

With a gasp and cough, Jace shot up. At the sight of his mostly okay _parabatai_ , Alec ran out of the room and down the hallway, not stopping to say anything.

"I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind." Jace gasped out.

Izzy sighed as she watched Alec run away. "I wish he would understand that we're all here for him."

"Sometimes our biggest opponent is ourselves." Mia said, coming to stand next to the other girl. "For the longest time after I realized liked girls, I refused to admit it to myself or anyone."

Izzy looked at her in surprise. "You're gay?"

"Yep." Mia said, nodding. "Magnus was the one who showed me that it was okay."

"You should talk to him." Izzy suggested. "You've gone through this and you should be able to show him that it's okay."

Mia looked towards the door, where Magnus had followed Alec. "If anyone can convince him of that, it's Magnus."

Jace and Clary turned away from the conversation they had been having, and joined the two girls in the center of the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Jace questioned, glancing around the room.

Mia quickly glanced towards the door Alec and Magnus had disappeared into, before shrugging. "I don't know, I suppose we should wait for Magnus to come back."

"So that's it?" Clary questioned. "My memories are gone for good?"

Mia sadly nodded. "I'm sorry Clary."

"No, you are not." Clary said angrily, turning to Mia. "Those memories are my only hope of getting my mom back. Do you even care at all?"

Mia's face dropped. "Of course I care. She's my mom too. Jocelyn practically raised Sam and I."

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have lied for years." Clary said, turning away.

"If that's how you feel, I'll leave." Mia said, her face hard and hiding the tears threatening to spill out.

"Mia wait!" Izzy called out, but the warlock had already portalled away. "I hope being a bitch made you happy." She muttered to Clary, before stalking away to find her brother.

* * *

Maia Roberts looked up from her seat in the Jade Wolf, to see her best friend, Mia O'Connell stalk in and collapse in the seat across from her.

"What happened to you?" Maia asked, concerned.

Mia sighed. "What didn't happen? Maureen and Simon decided to take Clary to Pandemonium for her eighteenth birthday. Except she ran into some Shadowhunters there and could see them. Jocelyn got kidnapped by the Circle and Simon and I ended up in the Institute, but I left and helped Magnus with the warlocks the Circle was chasing. Except Clary and the Shadowhunters came to get Clary's memories back and learned I'm a warlock. We tried to perform a spell to get the memories back but something went wrong and we lost them forever." Even though Maia was her best friend, Mia would never feel comfortable outing someone to her. "Now Clary is pissed at me and thinks I never cared for her since I hid I am a warlock for years and didn't tell her I knew who her father is."

"Woah." Maia said shocked. "That's a lot. I'm gonna tell you what we're going to do. Wandering the city has always calmed you down. So, we're going to just wander the city and talk. You can rant to me all you want." She said, standing up and pulling Mia up with her.

"Thank you for this Maia." Mia told her as the two girls exited Jade Wolf and headed away from the docks. "I really needed this."

Maia smiled. "Of course what are best friends for? Now what do you want to rant about?"

"I can't believe my sister." Mia said, frowning. "We've been extremely close since we're eight. Sam and I have always been considered part of the family. She knows I love Jocelyn. Of course I care that she's missing. Everything I've hidden from her, I've done to keep her safe, same as Jocelyn, Luke, Dot, and even Magnus."

"She's grieving." Maia told her. "Clary needed to take her grief out on someone and she took it out on you because you're an easy target. Don't be too hard on her."

The two girls rounded the corner, by the Hotel DuMort, stopping suddenly at the sight in front of them. A boy was standing in the moonlight, gazing up at the hotel. He was a mundane with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a graphic Star Wars shirt, jeans, and black Converse.

"Simon?" Mia called out, confused. "What are you doing outside the DuMort?"

Simon turned around in surprise, having not noticed them before. "Mia what are you doing here? Who is she?" He asked, gesturing to Maia.

"I'm Maia." She said, stepping forward "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" A voice called out, and Raphael stepped out of the shadows. "Maia, Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked the two girls, having just noticed them.

"We were out on a walk, when we noticed Simon standing here." Mia informed him.

Maia nodded. "Sometimes I really just need to get away from the Jade Wolf."

Raphael grinned. "I would too, if I had to spend all that time with the lycanthropes."

"That's because you're a vamp, Raph." Mia pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Simon looked at them confused. "What's the Jade Wolf? And what's a lycanthrope?"

"The Jade Wolf is a Chinese restaurant that doubles as the headquarters for the New York Werewolf pack." Mia explained. "And lycanthropes are werewolves."

Maia smiled, her eyes flashing briefly "Werewolves and vampires have a long-standing rivalry. Raphael is one of the few vampires I can stand."

"I thought I told you to leave." Raphael said, scowling at Simon.

Simon's face set into a deep frown. "I want to know what you did to me. Am I turning into a vampire?"

"Raphael what did you do?" Mia demanded, stepping closer to Simon

Raphael sighed. "Camille was convinced Clary knew where the Mortal Cup is, even though I knew she didn't. She forced me to kidnap Simon to use as leverage against Clary. It didn't work, and Clary and the Shadowhunters got him out, but he's been coming back ever since."

"Damn." Mia muttered. "Camille must have done something to him, used encanto so he's a fledgling."

Maia looked up from her phone, her face paling. "I think we have bigger problems. Theo texted me. He wants me to kidnap Simon and Clary. Theo thinks Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is, and wants to use Simon as leverage. The entire pack has been enlisted. Clary's at her old house with one of the Shadowhunters."

"We need to go." Mia told them. "I won't tell the Clave about what happened." She reassured Raphael, who nodded and disappeared inside the hotel.

Simon looked at her oddly. "How are we going to get there quickly? And how do you know about all of this?"

"I promise it will all make sense in a second." Mia assured him.

She quickly dropped her glamor, revealing her purple horns, eyes, and hair causing Simon to gasp. Mia quickly turned away from Maia and Simon, and cast a portal spell.

"Come on!" She yelled over the roar of the portal.

Maia pulled Simon by the arm, and jumped through the portal. As soon as they were through, Mia jumped through, the portal closing behind her.


	3. The Werewolf Pack

Alec and Clary looked up from the stairs they were climbing, as Maia, Simon, and Mia jumped out of the portal, landing in the alley behind the brownstone.

"Simon?" Clary questioned, staring at her best friend in shock.

Simon stood up, brushing the dirt off his jeans, before looking at the red head. "Oh, hey Clary! You will never believe the day I've had."

"Mia? Where did you go?" Alec asked, blinking. "And who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Maia.

"I'm Maia." She informed him, standing up. "And we have a big problem."

Mia turned to Alec. "Maia is a part of the New York Werewolf pack. Her alpha, Theo, texted her that he wants the pack to kidnap Simon and Clary. He also thinks Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is, and wants to use Simon as leverage."

Alec shook his head, before glancing at Simon. "For a mundane, every Downworlder seems to want to kidnap you."

"I guess I'm just that important." Simon said proudly, before going to stand next to Clary.

Clary turned to Maia. "Is there anything you can do to stop them?"

"Not without getting myself killed." Maia said, shaking her head. "Going against an order like that from Theo is a punishment of death. Even if it wasn't, there's no way I can go up against twenty full grown wolves. But, I can make sure you aren't hurt badly if you are captured."

Howling sounded in the distance, and glowing eyes pierced the darkness of the nearby bushes. Simon backed up towards Clary, his fists raised as Alec raised his bow, an arrow already nocked, and magic sparkled from Mia's hands.

"I think it's a little too late for that!" Simon cried out, his voice rising from panic.

The wolves crawled out of the bushes, creeping closer and closer, their growling getting louder and louder. Next to Mia, Maia began to loose control, the appearance of her pack mates triggering the wolf in her and shattering all control. After a few short seconds, a wolf appeared next to her. The wolf was light grey, with dark grey markings around the tail, legs, and ears. Maia turned around, growling low in her throat, and advanced on Simon and Clary. Mia raised her hands, the magic sparking from them, warningly at Maia.

"I don't want to hurt you Maia, because you're my best friend, but I can't let you take Simon and Clary."

In the commotion of stopping Maia, none of them had noticed the wolf behind them, until it was too late.

"Watch out!" Alec yelled, pulling them down, as a wolf leaped over them, landing gracefully next to Maia.

Suddenly, it was as if a spell was broken over all of the wolves. In one large tide, they surged forward. Quickly, Mia lost sight of the others, as she blasted three and four wolves at a time. Everywhere she looked, there were wolves, biting and fighting, desperate to get to Simon and Clary. Just as it seemed like the wolves would never go away, in one big tide, the wolves surged away, as quickly as they came, leaving just Alec and Mia in the alley.

"Where did they go?" Alec asked, picking himself up from the ground.

Mia frowned, extinguishing her magic. "The Jade Wolf. It's a Chinese restaurant at the docks which doubles as the headquarters of the New York werewolf pack. If the wolves took Simon and Clary anywhere, it's there. But we should go back to the Institute, regroup and get help. The two of us won't be able to take on an entire pack of wolves by ourselves, and rescue Simon and Clary. We need at least Jace and Izzy."

Alec nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Izzy looked up as Alec and Mia entered the Institute, noticing the grim look on her brother's face. "What happened?" She questioned them. "And where's Clary?"

"We were ambushed." Alec told her, setting his bow down on the table. "The alpha of the New York pack also thinks Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is, and kidnapped Simon and Clary, with Simon being used as leverage."

Izzy sighed. "Everyone in the Downworld is after the Mortal Cup. I just wish they would stop kidnapping Simon and Clary." She turned to Mia. "Did Jocelyn ever tell you where she hid the Mortal Cup?"

"Nope." Mia shook her head. "The only one she ever told was Dot, and according to Magnus, Dot's dead. And if it makes you feel better, Magnus could care less about the Mortal Cup, as long as Valentine doesn't get it, same with me, so you shouldn't have to worry about the warlocks kidnapping Simon and Clary."

"Who kidnapped Clary?" A voice sounded from behind them, causing Alec, Izzy, and Mia to turn around. Standing there, his hand on his seraph blade, was Jace.

Mia sighed. "The wolves. Alec and I may be good fighters, but we were no match for twenty to thirty wolves, while trying to protect Simon, who can't fight. Luckily, I know where they are." She told Izzy and Jace.

Mia headed over to one of the many monitors, and pulled up a map of Brooklyn, zooming in closer to the docks. "They're at the Jade Wolf." She told them, turning around. "It's a Chinese restaurant that doubles as the New York pack's headquarters. Since it's over the water, it makes them impossible to track, and the only place the wolves would take them."

Jace pulled his seraph blade out and flipped it around. "Let's go."

* * *

The four of them portalled just outside of the Jade Wolf, quickly ducking behind the shipping crates.

"What's the plan?" Mia asked, peeking out from behind the crates to watch the wolves patrolling, now in their human form.

Jace sighed. "There's no way we'll be able to go in through the front door, without fighting all the wolves. You know this place, Mia." He said, turning to the warlock. "Is there any place we could enter?"

Mia thought for a second, before nodding. "In the back of the building, there are some storage rooms for food. If they're going to keep Simon and Clary anywhere, it's there."

The group crept around the side, making sure to keep themselves hidden from the patrolling wolves, Mia in the front, leading them, since she was the only one who knew where they were going.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the end of the row. Alec raised his bow, Jace held up his seraph blade, and Izzy uncoiled her whip, poised to strike. Mia began to raise her hands, the magic crackling between them, when the fog cleared, revealing who the figure was.

"Wait!" Mia called out, putting her hand in front of the Shadowhunters, effectively stopping their weapons. "That's Luke. He's on our side."

Luke Garroway stepped out of the shadows, before turning to Mia. "What are you doing here Mia?"

"Theo ordered the wolves to kidnap Simon and Clary." Mia informed him. "He thinks Clary knows where the Mortal Cup is, and wants to use Simon as leverage. We were coming to rescue them."

Luke nodded. "I'll come with you. It takes a wolf to fight a wolf, and you can use the man power. Also, Simon and Clary are like children to me, I don't want anything to happen to them. It's my fault they got into this situation. If I hadn't helped Jocelyn hide the truth, Clary could have been more prepared."

Mia shook her head. "You can't blame yourself Luke. If you are at fault, I'm just as much at fault as you are. I helped hide the truth as well. Now, let's go rescue our family."

The group continued their way along, stopping outside the back of the Jade Wolf. Faintly, Mia heard banging and shouting from the inside of one of the crates.

"Do you hear that?" She questioned, turning to Luke and the Shadowhunters.

Luke nodded. "It's coming from there." He said, pointing to one of the nearby crates. "I think it's Simon."

Luke approached the door of the crate, yanking on it a couple of times, before it came loose with a loud bang. When the dust cleared, it revealed Simon, blinking due to the sudden light.

"Luke?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Mia walked foreword, grabbing Simon by the arm and pulling him foreword. "No time to explain. We need to rescue Clary. I'm going to portal you to Magnus' loft. When you get there, tell him I sent you and your name is Simon Lewis. He'll let you stay."

Before Simon could say anything, Mia summoned a portal, and pushed him, screaming, through. "Now," she said, ignoring the Shadowhunters' shocked faces. "Let's go save my sister."

* * *

Creeping in the back of the Jade Wolf, they crouched low, carefully keeping out of sight.

"There," Mia whispered, looking through the gap in the kitchen door. "I see Clary."

Jace crouched next to her, peering in the door. "Are there any wolves there?" He whispered back.

Mia muttered a spell, then looked through the door again, now being able to see through. She shook her head. "No, it seems they left her unguarded."

Gently pushing the door open, Jace crept through. "Clary!" He whisper screamed, causing the other girl to raise her head. "We're here. Just hold tight."

Pulling out his stele, Jace drew a rune over the rope holding Clary's hands. The rune quickly burned through the rope, and Jace moved onto her legs. Once she was free, Clary jumped up and launched herself into Jace's arms, giving him a tight hug.

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Izzy said, coming foreword. "But we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going—"

Clary turned to Jace. "Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft."

"No, we've got it. I didn't screw up everything." Alec told her.

They headed out the door of the Jade Wolf. Mia turned to make a portal, but Izzy stopped her, putting her hand on Mia's arm.

"Wait, Mia!" Izzy called. "Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves."

Low growling sounded from the fog around the Jade Wolf, as werewolves creeped out, slinking low to the ground, and surrounded them on all sides.

"This can't be good." Jace said, pulling out his seraph blade, as Izzy uncoiled her whip, Mia summoned her magic, and Alec raised his bow.

"We're surrounded." Alec observed "Everyone, stay together."

Suddenly, the front door to the Jade Wolf opened, and a brown wolf, much larger than the rest of the wolves, padded out.

"Everyone, get back," Jace warned. "That's their alpha leader.

Picking up speed, Theo began to sprint towards them. Mia raised her hands, ready to blast him out of the way if she needed to.

"Jace, behind!" Clary yelled.

A brown wolf came running across the shipping crates, before launching itself at Theo, as the two began to fight one another. Mia grinned, Luke had pulled through.

"He's challenging the alpha." Alec informed them.

Clary looked shocked. "He's helping us!"

"It's Luke!" Mia announced excitedly.

Several wood pallets fell over with a bang. Mia approached them, hands still hesitantly raised. Behind the crates, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Theo, dead.

Izzy glanced at the body. "The alpha is dead."

Luke crept out, transforming into a human in seconds. As he stood up, Mia could see dark scratches all over his chest. Her heart filled with dread, knowing very well how toxic the bite of an alpha is.

"Oh, my God, Luke." Clary said, shocked.

All the wolves on the shipping crates began to howl, as one by one, they transformed back into humans. Mia could see Maia, standing on one of the crates in the back. Her best friend met her gaze with a curt nod.

"What?" Clary asked, looking around confused as all the humans on the shipping crates began to kneel. "What is it? What's happening?"

Jace turned to her. "When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha. Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now."

"Clary…" Luke said softly, turning to her.

Clary went to go to Luke, but Jace stopped her. "No."

"It's okay." She assured him.

Luke sighed. "I promised your mother I'd always protect you." Before he could continue, Luke collapsed, unconscious.

"Luke! Oh, my God!" Clary cried, running over to him, Mia following suit.

Clary turned to Mia in shock. "Mia? What happened to Luke?"

"An alpha's bite is poisonous." Mia said, sighing. "And Luke has been bitten multiple times. A warlock's magic is the only thing that can cure him."

"Can you do it?" Clary asked, desperate.

Mia shook her head. "Thats healing magic that I am not powerful enough to do. And it requires ingredients that I don't have. Magnus is the only one who can heal him."

Jace came over to them, after a brief conversation with Alec. "We have to get him to Magnus." Clary said, turning to him.

"Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do." Jace assured her.

Clary turned to Mia. "Can you make a portal there."

Mia shook her head. "Normally, yes. But Luke is going in and out of conscious right now. If you go through a portal unconscious, you're lost in the void forever. I don't want to risk it. We'll drive there and I'll drive. I'm the only one with a mundane license. Come on."

Jace and Clary picked up Luke by his arms, stabling him, as Mia ran ahead, Luke's car keys in her hand.

"I never should've doubted you." Clary said to Luke, as they hurried towards the car.

"We never should have lied to you." Luke admitted to her.

The four reached the car, Clary and Jace placing Luke in the backseat, as Mia ran around to the drivers seat. Clary climbed in the back next to Luke, as Jace got in the front passenger seat.

"Luke. Luke, hey! It's okay. We're getting you help, okay? Just, please, don't leave me again. I can't have anyone else die because of me." Mia heard Clary say to Luke, as she pulled out of the Jade Wolf.

Sighing, Mia took the familiar route from the Jade Wolf to Magnus' loft, hoping that they would get there in time. She couldn't loose Luke, she just couldn't.

* * *

Simon groaned as he hit the ground, exiting the portal. Looking up, he noticed he was in a loft of some sort. Standing up, Simon brushed the dirt off of his pants. Before he could do anything though, he was interrupted by a voice to his side.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my loft? And how did you get here?"

Simon turned to see a tall, Asian man. He was dressed in sparkly clothes and his hair was spiked up. He wore eyeliner around his eyes, and magic, like Simon had seen from Mia's hands, crackled from his hands.

"I'm Simon Lewis." Simon told him, remembering what Mia had said. "Mia sent me here."

Magnus sighed, extinguishing the magic. "I know who you are now. And I assume you know who I am. What caused Mia to send you here?"

"Clary and I got kidnapped by werewolves." Simon explained, going to sit on one of the couches. "Luke had gotten me out of one of the crates the werewolves had locked me in. Mia was going to get Clary, along with the Shadowhunters, but thought it would be too dangerous so she sent me here."

Magnus nodded. "Mia did the right thing. It's dangerous for a mundane to even know about the Shadow World. And you don't just know about it, you're involved with it. You're her best friend, she's just trying to keep you safe."

The two were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door. Magnus quickly crossed the loft and opened the door, revealing Jace and Clary holding an almost unconscious Luke, Mia hovering behind.

"What happened?" Magnus exclaimed.

Mia turned to her mentor. "He was attacked!"

"He needs a warlock. He needs you." Clary told him.

Magnus hurriedly cleared space from his couch. "Put him here." He told them.

"Where are you…" Luke groaned out, delirious from the poison.

Clary looked at him concerned. "Luke."

"I can't find you." Luke muttered. "Where are… where are you? Where are you? Jocelyn! Jocelyn…" He cried.

Clary looked at him, concerned. "No, Luke, it's Clary. Can you hear me?"

Luke's eyes alighted on her. "Clary, listen to me. Listen… you have to listen to me. I have to tell you, just in case—"

"No, don't even say it, don't—" Clary cried.

"No, listen to me." Luke insisted.

"Luke." She tried to stop him.

Luke shook his head. "No, you need to know! Listen—"

"Was he bitten by an alpha?" Magnus asked.

Mia nodded. "Yeah." Knowing full well what was going to happen.

"Three, two, one…" Magnus counted.

Luke arched foreword, his eyes glowing green as he growled.

"Oh, my God." Clary said shocked.

"Hold him down." Magnus told them, as Luke began to yell. He ran into one of the other rooms, that Mia knew was his storage room, emerging a few moments later with medicine in his hands. "We don't have a lot of time." He warned. "It'll take a few moments to take effect."

"What's happening to him?" Clary asked concerned.

"Random werewolf transformation." Magnus informed her. "It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite."

Clary sat down on the couch next to Luke, as Magnus headed into one of the other rooms to begin preparing what they would need for the spell, Mia following her mentor.

"I'm concerned about Clary." She admitted, as Magnus began to mix ingredients. "She's been thrown head first into all of this, with not much explanation."

Magnus looked up at her. "Your sister will be fine. She has you and Simon."

"That would be lovely, if she wasn't so mad at me." Magnus looked up at her in surprise. "You weren't there, because you had gone after Alec." Mia explained. "But back at your loft, after Clary killed the demon, she confronted me. She blames me because she thinks if I hadn't hidden everything from her, she could have stopped Jocelyn from being kidnapped."

Magnus turned to her. "She's grieving her mother and taking it out on you. Just give her some time."

"That's what Maia said." Mia admitted.

Magnus picked up what he had been mixing, handing some of it to Mia to carry, before hurrying out of the room, Mia quickly following him back to where Luke was. "The bark will stop the transformation for now," Magnus told Clary and Simon. "But Luke needs an antidote to stop the poison in his system. And I don't have all the ingredients here."

"Just tell me what you need and how to get it." Clary told him.

"No, you stay here." Magnus insisted. "Luke will need you if he wakes up."

"When he wakes up." Clary corrected.

Jace choose that minute to enter the room, blood all over his face. "I'll go." Simon and Jace said at the same time.

"Jace, what happened to you?" Magnus asked him, taking a closer look at Jace.

"Luke's car may have found its way onto a pole when I was stashing it." Jace admitted. "I don't do mundane driving."

Simon and Mia made eye contact with each other, both rolling their eyes at Jace's ridiculousness.

"Yeah, apparently." Simon sarcastically commented.

Jace grabbed a tissue, wiping the blood off his face. "What do you need for the antidote?" He asked Magnus.

"Hey, I got this." Simon insisted.

"Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite." Magnus listed.

"One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two seconds." Simon joked.

Jace stepped foreword. "I know a guy." He reached out his arm, catching Simon before he could walk out the door. "And, uh… I don't need him."

"Too bad. You're getting me. We'll be right back." Simon insisted.

Magnus held out his hand, stopping them. "One more thing. I need Alexander."

"Uh, why do you need Alec?" Jace asked, confused.

"Virgin Shadowhunter energy." Magnus told him.

Simon scoffed. "That explains so much."

"Um, Alec, yeah… I can't." Jace said, sighing.

"Jace, just ask, please. You guys need to talk." Clary insisted.

Magnus turned to Jace. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Just don't speak to me." Jace told Simon, grabbing him as he walked out the door.

Mia turned to her mentor, "What was that about? I know the spell, and you don't need Virgin Shadowhunter energy. I don't even think that exists."

Magnus sighed. "You're right. I don't. Alec... interests me."

"You have a crush!" Mia said, turning to him excitedly. "You haven't had a crush since Camille. And a Shadowhunter too!"

Magnus spluttered. "I-I don't have a crush. That's ridiculous. You know I don't date Shadowhunters."

Mia raised her eyebrow at him. "You can lie to yourself Magnus, but you can't lie to me. I'm going to go practice my magic, call if you need me."

As Magnus watched Mia go, he smiled to himself. ' _That girl is way too perceptive for her own good_.' Magnus thought, before turning back to the ingredients.

* * *

"Mia!" Mia heard Magnus yell, causing her to extinguish the magic fireball she had been playing with.

Running into the other room, Mia noticed Magnus and Clary, hunched over Luke. "What's going on?" She demanded, coming to a stop.

"He's getting worse." Magnus told her. "I'm not sure Simon and Jace will be able to make it back on time."

"Let me try." Mia said, stepping foreword. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling I can do something."

Magnus stepped backwards, nodding. "By all means."

Concentrating, Mia closed her eyes, humming to herself and concentrating all her magic on the wound on Luke's chest.

"What's she doing?" She vaguely heard Clary whisper to Magnus.

"Concentrating her magic." Magnus whispered back. "She's honing in."

Opening her eyes, she let her magic flow into Luke's wounds. Her eyes began to glow, bright purple, as her hair flew up around her. Slowly, but surely, the poison began to slow and stop its spread. Grunting, Mia pressed harder, determined to save the man she considered a father. With one last effort, the poison stopped, and Mia collapsed from the effort, Magnus catching her.

"What did I do?" She asked, staring up wide-eyed at her mentor.

Magnus looked at her, a shocked look on his face. "You stopped the poison. I'll still need Alec's energy to close the wounds, but you stopped the poison without the ingredients. I've never seen anything quite like it. You are more powerful then you even know, pumpkin."

The door burst open, causing Mia, Clary and Magnus to look up. Standing in the doorway, was Alec.

"I'm here!" He announced, running over to where they were. "What do you need my help for?"

Magnus stood up from where he had been hovering over Mia and walked over to where Luke was. "Come here." He told Alec. "I need your energy to close Luke's wounds."

Alec crouched next to Magnus, offering his hand. "Take what you need."

Magnus clasped Alec's hand, his magic pouring into Luke, and slowly knitting the wounds together. After the last wound was closed, Magnus slumped back against Alec, exhausted.

"We're here!" Jace announced, running into the room, Simon on his heels, and causing everyone to look up. "We have the ingredients."

Clary turned to him, smiling. "We don't need it. Mia saved the day." She said, smiling gratefully at her sister.

"Any time." Mia said, smiling weakly, still visibly exhausted from the spell.

Magnus turned to her. "Go home pumpkin. Go to sleep. I'll create a portal for you, since I doubt you have the strength to do it yourself right now."

Smiling gratefully at her mentor, Mia stepped through the portal he had summoned, collapsing in her bed the second she was in her apartment, exhausted from that day.


	4. The Hotel DuMort

The following morning, Mia woke up, groaning as she rolled over, her body still in pain from the powerful spell she performed the previous day.

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand, smiling when she saw the text from Maia.

' _Mia, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Are you still up to hang out at the DuMort with Raphael and I like usual?'_

Still grinning, Mia typed out a response.

' _Absolutely. Its been a crazy past few days, and I need to talk to my two best friends about it.'_

Setting her phone down briefly, Mia summoned her clothes to her and magically did her makeup, before settling a glamor over herself to hide her warlock marks from the mundanes. Slipping her phone into her pocket and grabbing her keys and wallet off the table, Mia exited the apartment, locking the door behind her.

She bounded down the stairs, two at a time, before bursting out onto the packed streets of Brooklyn. Merging onto the bustling street, Mia followed the crowd, heading down the street before turning onto a side street and entering a small Italian cafe, named " _Rosa's Cafe._ "

Rosa, the owner, a small Italian lady in her sixties with a harsh accent, looked up when she entered. "Ah Signorina Mia. È bella verderti. Vuoi il tuo solito, mia bella?"

"Si, Signora Rosa." Mia said, smiling. "Sarebbe carino, grazie."

Rosa reached into the case in front of her, pulling out a cornetti, which she handed to Mia, before bustling over to the coffee maker and pouring a cappuccino, which she handed to Mia.

"Here you go Signora Rosa." Mia told her, handing over the money. "Have a nice day. Arrivederci!" She called, exiting the cafe.

"Arrivederci!" Rosa called back, before turning to the next customer.

As she made her way down the packed streets of Brooklyn, breakfast in hand, she marveled at the city around her. Despite having grown up in New York, and spending her entire life there, Mia still felt so lucky to live there. Turning, she headed down to the subway. Swiftly navigating her way, she boarded the subway, heading into Manhattan.

Sitting down, Mia looked around, watching her fellow passengers. People watching had always been a favorite thing of hers to do. Mundanes were fascinating creatures.

A woman sat on a bench, her crying baby on her lap, that she was unsuccessfully attempting to quiet. Two teenage boys stood up, tossing a football back and forth. An older man, suitcase in hand, was checking the time on his phone every few seconds, and scowling.

As the subway came to a screeching halt, Mia got off, climbing the stairs two at a time, before coming out onto the hustle and bustle of downtown Manhattan.

Mia knew she could simply portal to the DuMort, it would certainly save time, but she enjoyed riding the subway there. It made her feel like every other mundane in the city, like she was normal.

She turned down the street, heading away from downtown and towards the more rundown section of Manhattan, where the DuMort was located.

Easily waving her way through the streets, Mia made her way quickly to the DuMort. Glancing around to make sure no mundanes were watching, she ducked into the back of the hotel, dropping her glamour as she did so.

Swiftly climbing the stairs, she quickly ducked into the top room. Raphael and Maia looked up when she entered.

"Thank you for coming." Maia told her, crossing the room to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

Mia waved it off, hugging her best friend back. "Its completely fine. I don't blame you."

"How is Luke?" Maia asked, as the two girls sat down on the couch, next to Raphael.

"He's fine." Mia assured her. "He's recovering at Magnus' loft right now. But that's the odd thing I needed to talk to you two about." Her two friends shifted, so they were facing her. "There was a spell Magnus needed to cast, in order to cure Luke of Theo's poison, that he did not have all of the ingredients for. So, he sent Jace and Simon to get them. Well, they were taking a while, so I tried the spell, and was able to do it." She dropped her head into her hands. "What is going on with my magic?"

Raphael whistled low. "That's impressive. And I'm sorry for my part in kidnapping Simon."

"I don't blame either of you." She said, turning to her two best friends. "Camille and Theo manipulated both of you. You had no choice."

"How is Clary?" Maia asked, turning to Mia. "Last time we talked, you two were fighting."

Mia sighed. "We haven't had time to talk, between her getting kidnapped and Luke getting injured, but I guarantee she's still furious at me."

Before either Raphael or Maia could say anything in response, they were interrupted by voices outside the room.

"What are you doing here again, mundane? Did you come back for more?"

"No. I-I don't know."

Their confusion turned to panic, as a scream ripped its way through the DuMort. The three Downworlders bolted from the couch and towards the door, Raphael reaching it first. He yanked the door open, revealing Camille with her fangs embedded in Simon's neck.

Darting foreword, Mia blasted Camille out of the way with her magic. Maia caught Simon before he hit the ground, cradling him in her arms.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Raphael hissed at Camille. "You killed a mundane. That's breaking the Accords. You know what the Clave will do to you."

Camille scoffed. "The Accords are a joke. We're vampires, Downworlders." She gestured to Maia and Mia. "We're stronger than some mortal Nephilim. Why should we be forced to repel our instincts?"

"Simon never did anything to you." Mia said, stepping forward, anger in her eyes. "I didn't like you before. Now, I despise you."

Raphael stepped forward. "We need to get Simon to the Institute. Time is running out, and a decision needs to be made."

"I would take care of you, but my best friend needs my help." Mia said, glaring at Camille, before opening a portal.

Maia stepped through the portal, Simon in her arms, with Raphael following. Once the three of them were through, Mia followed behind, closing the portal as she went.

* * *

Clary looked up as one of the many monitors in the Institute began to blare.

"What's that?" She asked Jace, as he hurried over to the monitor.

Jace looked up at her, worry on his face. "Its the wards. There's a vampire outside, along with two other unidentified people."

"What do you think they want?" Clary asked, as Jace grabbed his seraph blade.

Jace shrugged, before tossing another seraph blade to Clary, who barely caught it. "They might be trying to get back at us for breaking into the DuMort to get the mundane."

"If that's the case, they aren't doing a very good job of it. I don't think one vampire is going to do very much." Clary said, as the two of them exited the Institute.

But Jace and Clary stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Maia, Mia, and Raphael stood in front of the Institute. In Maia's arms, was Simon, drenched in blood.

"What the hell happened?" Clary exclaimed, dropping her seraph blade and running to Simon. "Is he dead?"

Mia sadly nodded. "I was at the DuMort, hanging out with Raphael and Maia, like we do every Sunday, when we heard a scream. We ran out and saw Camille kill Simon. But, there is a way to get Simon back, though it requires a price you may not be willing to pay."

"What's the price?" Clary asked, tears running down her face. "I'll do anything to get my best friend back."

"Simon is a fledgling right now." Raphael explained. "When Camille kidnapped him, he must have ingested some of her blood. You have two options now, stake him and let him die, or bury him and let him rise as a vampire. But, you have until the end of the day to make a decision." Raphael glanced towards the rising sun. "Right now though, we need to get him and me out of the sun."

Jace cleared his throat. "There's a room attached to the Institute, called the Sanctuary, that we use to hold vampires, because it has no windows. I can take you there."

As the group headed towards the Sanctuary, Mia ran up to Clary, who was walking next to Maia, not wanting to leave Simon's side. "We need to talk." She told her adopted sister.

"I'm still mad at you." Clary responded. "But, Simon is our best friend, and I will put aside my anger for now, so we can help him. How did you even become friends with Raphael?" She asked, gesturing to the vampire. "I get Maia, but Raphael?"

Mia chuckled. "He's not a bad guy, just your only interaction with him, is him kidnapping Simon. But you can thank Magnus for that. He has a habit of adopting new Downworlders and helping them with their new lives. Raphael was one of those Downworlders. When I finally learned what I am, when I was eight, Magnus introduced me to Raphael. He was like a big brother to me, and we've been friends ever since."

They arrived at the Sanctuary, Jace pulling the door open for the rest of them. The inside of the Sanctuary looked like a crypt, with no windows anywhere. The walls were dark grey, and tables for bodies were in the center of the room. The only light came from the artificial lights on the ceiling that illuminated the room. Maia gently placed Simon down on the table, before stepping away to stand next to Raphael.

Raphael turned to Clary. "You'll need to make a decision."

"I know, I know." Clary said, putting her head into her hands. "Just give me a second."

Mia turned to her friend. "Raph, just give us some time to talk." Before grabbing Clary by the arm and leading her away from the group.

"What do we do Mia?" Clary asked, pacing back and forth. "This is Simon, our best friend since ever. I can't loose him."

Mia grabbed Clary's hands, effectively stopping her pacing. "Hey, hey. It will be alright. We won't loose Simon."

"So, you think we should turn Simon?" Clary asked, coming to sit next to Mia.

Mia nodded. "It may be a little bit selfish of me, but I don't want to loose my best friend. And Simon won't be alone. He'll have me, Luke, Maia, Magnus and even Raphael."

"I think we've made our decision." Clary said, smiling.

The two sisters made their way back to the group, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"Have you made a decision?" Raphael asked.

Clary nodded. "We're going to bury Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of Rosa is actually based on all the Italian women I know, so this is not a generalization. Also, the Italian that I used is what I learned from an Italian teacher who was born and raised in Italy, so its not actually from Google Translate.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so much shorter, its more of a filler chapter then anything.


	5. An Introduction to the Downworld

Mia portalled them to the graveyard, Raphael and Jace carrying the shovels, Maia carrying Simon.

"What do we do now?" Clary asked, as they reached an open spot in the graveyard, and Raphael and Jace tossed the shovels to the ground.

"Now," Raphael said. "We dig."

Mia picked up one of the shovels, Clary and Jace following suit, before plunging it into the dirt. The three worked quickly, and before long, they had a decent sized hole, big enough for a body.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind them. "If it isn't the traitorous vampire and warlock and their Shadowhunter friends. And look, they brought a mutt along."

The group turned around to see Camille, flanked by the vampires of the Hotel DuMort. At the sight of them, Maia growled low in her throat.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here. After what you did to Simon." Raphael warned her.

Camille laughter. "The mundane kept coming back, it was almost as if he wanted to become a vampire. I did him a favor. He should be glad I killed him."

Smirking, Mia flicked her wrists, enveloping Camille in a magical cage. Confused, Camille tapped the walls, hissing and pulling back when it burned her.

"I bet you're wondering what I did." Mia said, grinning. "Its a containment spell Magnus taught me. It won't hurt you as long as you don't touch the walls. You see, I was just waiting for you to admit what you did, so I could record it and give it to the Clave, as proof you broke the Accords. Villains are so predictable, you can always count on them to monologue."

The DuMort vampires looked at each other uneasily, not sure what to do.

"What do we do now?" One hesitant vampire asked. "We need a new clan leader."

Grinning, Raphael stepped foreword. "I was second in command for a reason. Go back to the hotel. I'll talk with you later."

In one wave, the vampires disappeared, their speed making it seem as if they just vanished.

"Imagine that, Raphael Santiago, Brooklyn vampire clan leader." Maia said, shaking her head. "Congrats!"

Jace cleared his throat. "While this is all very interesting, we should finish this before the sun comes up."

"Agreed." Mia said, nodding.

Mia moved Camille off to the side, so the others could work. The vampire however, was not happy with the situation, growling and muttering. Clary gently picked Simon up from where they placed him on the ground, laying him in the hole.

"Now what?" She asked, turning to Raphael.

Raphael picked up one of the discarded shovels, and tossed it to her. "Now, we bury him, so he can rise again as one of the Night Children."

Clary took the shovel, digging into the dirt, tears falling with each shovelful of dirt she covered Simon with. Mia watched her sister sadly, knowing this was harder for Clary then for her. She had grown up in the Shadow World, it was normal for her. To her, Simon was just becoming one of them, a Downworlder. But for Clary, this was the death of her best friend. The end of her last tie to the mundane world.

"Now we wait." Raphael said, as Clary covered Simon with the last of the dirt. "Simon will be hungry when he emerges. That's why I have these." He said, pulling out bags of blood. "Its animal blood, don't worry."

Clary and Mia met each others' eyes, both thinking the same thing. Simon took his Jewish faith very seriously, having been a vegetarian the majority of his life. And now, he would have to drink blood to survive, something that was against his Jewish faith.

It turns out, they would not have to wait long. The dirt in Simon's grave began to rumble and buckle, sending waves out among the surrounding earth.

"What's going on?" Clary yelled over the din.

"He's rising!" Raphael yelled back. "Stay back! He's going to be very disorientated and unaware of his own strength."

Suddenly, the earth exploded outward, sending dirt flying everywhere, showering the group. Two hands reached out, clawing their way to the surface. Raphael darted foreword, grabbing Simon's hands and pulling him out. Slowly, Simon emerged. He had dirt covering his entire body, and a crazed look on his face.

Raphael grabbed one of the blood bags, and tossed it to Simon. "Drink. It will make you feel better. You must be very thirsty."

Simon grabbed the bag from the ground, greedily tearing into it. Blood squirted from the bag, drenching his shirt

Clary looked away at the sight, grossed out by all the blood.

"It isn't pretty." Raphael acknowledged. "But hardly anything in the Shadow World ever is."

By now, Simon had finished the first bag and was onto the second. He had barely drank any of the second bag, when his body went rigid and he dropped the bag. Standing up, Simon lifted his eyes to meet Clary's.

"Simon," she breathed out in relief. "You're okay."

Eyes wide, Simon slowly backed up. "No Fray, I'm a monster." Turning around, Simon sped away, using his vampire speed to get farther and farther away.

"Simon!" Clary called out, and started to run after him.

But, Mia held out her hand, stopping Clary. "Don't. Maia and I will go after Simon. He's more likely to listen to someone who knows what he's going through. Simon will be fine." She reassured her sister. "I will make sure of it."

Jace nodded at the two of them. "Go."

"Where do you think he'll go?" Maia asked, as the two girls ran away, Mia using magic to burst her speed so she was running at the same speed as Maia.

Mia shrugged. "Not sure. Simon knows Brooklyn, but he doesn't know the Shadow World. He could be anywhere."

Running by the Hotel DuMort, Mia spotted a single, solitary figure. "Got him." She smiled.

* * *

"Simon!"

Simon turned around when he heard a voice yell his name. Turning around, he spotted Maia and Mia running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the two girls, when they come to a stop in front of him.

"We're looking for you." Mia said, coming to a stop and trying to catch her breath.

Simon turned away from them. "Just stay away from me, I'm a monster."

Maia grabbed his arm, turning him around. "No Simon you're not. Remember, I went through the same thing you did, and you don't think of me as a monster."

"You didn't die Maia." Simon exclaimed. "You're not going to have to rely on blood to survive or be unable to ever see the sun again. I will."

Mia sighed. "If anyone of you is the real monster, its me. You two aren't the ones who murdered your own parents."

Simon's eyes snapped to hers. "What do you mean you murdered your own parents?"

"You remember why Sam and I were adopted by Jocelyn in the first place?" She asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, your parents died when the brownstone you lived in caught on fire."

"What you didn't know." Mia said. "Was that I was the only who set the fire. I killed them."

Simon looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was eight years old." Mia said, walking over to a bench and sitting down. "Sam was five, when I first developed my warlock mark. Sam was the first one to see it, and he thought my eyes and hair were so pretty. I didn't know what I was. The two of us ran to see our parents, we thought they would think my warlock marks were as pretty as we thought they were, but we were wrong." She sighed. "My mother called me a demon, and tried to pull Sam away from me, thinking I would hurt him, and called for my step-father. He screamed at me and tried to hit me, and I just panicked. I had no control over my magic. I ignited the brownstone and incinerated my parents. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was reaching for Sam, to protect him. When I came to, Luke was standing above me. He took me to Jocelyn's, because I needed to be adopted by someone who was connected to Magnus, so I would be able to be trained in magic. After all, while I would be able to sneak out to see Magnus now, an eight year old warlock girl would not. Also, I needed to be adopted by someone who wouldn't report me to the Clave. If the Clave found out I killed ten mundanes, including my parents, they would imprison me for life, regardless of the fact I was a scared eight year old girl who had no control over my magic, and didn't know what I was. After all, 'the law is hard, but it is the law.'" She said, quoting the Shadowhunters motto.

"Woah." Simon looked shocked. "I had no idea it was like that."

Maia nodded. "Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for us Downworlders. There's a reason Valentine became so popular. A lot of Shadowhunters resent us for being stronger then them."

"But its not all bad." Mia assured him, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder. "We'll help you get used to this life. But first, I need a drink." She said, turning and heading down the street.

"But you're not twenty one." Simon said, following Maia and Mia down the street, confused.

"In the Shadow World," Maia explained. "Once you're turned, you're considered adult enough to drink. Unless you were turned young, or are a warlock or Seelie, and were born a Downworlder. Then the drinking age is fourteen."

Mia turned to Simon. "We're going to the Hunter's Moon. Its a Shadow World bar that Maia works at as a bartender. Shadowhunters and Downworlder alike come to drink there, and occasionally some mundanes come in."

The three turned down a busy street, and Simon looked around in amazement. While at first, all the pedestrians looked normal, but Simon realized they all looked hazy, and he could peel back the glamour, which he couldn't do as a mundane. A young man walked by, dark swirling runes over his upper arms. A young girl skipped by, her mother just behind her, scales all over the girl's arm, and horns protruding from the mother's head. A striking teenage girl walked by, hand in hand with a teenage boy, sharp fangs glittered in their mouth when they smiled.

"Surprising isn't it?" Maia asked, chuckling at the look on Simon's face. "I had the same reaction when I was first turned."

Simon turned to her. "Does it get more normal?"

"It does." Maia said, nodding. "I hardly notice anymore."

Mia opened the door to the bar, leading Maia and Simon over. "One shot of tequila please." She told the waitress, a beautiful Seelie named Kaelie, who nodded and turned to Maia.

"One shot of whisky." Maia ordered. "And a glass of blood for him." She said, jerking her thumb at Simon.

Kaelie nodded and left, going to prepare their orders. Simon turned to Maia, raising his eyebrow. "Blood? I don't know Maia."

"You need to eat Simon." She told him. "And for vampires, blood is food."

Mia sighed. "I know how important your faith is to you Simon. And I know drinking blood is against your Jewish faith. But, you're a vamp now, you need blood to survive. And I think your God will understand that. So, just drink the damn blood."

Kaelie returned, placing their drinks in front of them. Mia reached for her shot, picking it up. "To Simon and his new life as a Downworlder." She called, tipping her head back, and downing her tequila, the others following suit. Wincing, she placed it back down. "Woah, that was strong."

"What do we do now?" Simon asked, as Mia placed money down and the three left. "How do you two spend your time?"

"Well, as you know, I go to school." She told him. "But, you can't do that, unless you do night school. So, we need to find you a place to live. You can't really go back home, because I'm not sure how you'd hide your new diet and aversion to light from Elaine."

Simon nodded. "I can't believe I have to hide all of this from her." He said, gesturing around. "But I can't imagine she'll take this well. Becky probably would."

"You can stay at my place til you find your own." Mia told him. "I have a spare room with no windows that I use when Raphael or any other vamps need to crash. I'm mostly gone during the day because of school, so you can sleep, and you know I won't question your diet."

Simon smiled. "Thank you. I'll go get my stuff from my mom's house tomorrow night, tell her the truth, that I'm crashing at yours til I find my own place, so she doesn't call the dorms and learn I'm not there."

"We'll come help you." Maia told him. "It will go faster."

Mia looked up at the sky. "Its going to get light soon. We should head back to my apartment."

"I'm going to head home too." Maia told them, quickly hugging Mia and waving to Simon, before heading in the opposite direction.

"Aren't we going to portal there?" Simon asked, as they started walking towards Mia's Brooklyn apartment.

Mia shook her head. "We're not far away, so we'll make it before the sun rises. And I like walking the city."

"I can't believe I didn't know about this world." Simon admitted.

Mia smiled. "The Shadow World is dangerous, but it is also amazing. I'm glad I get to share it with you and Clary now."

They turned into an alley. Mia jumped up onto the fire escape, Simon following suit. The two climbed the fire escape, stopping when they got to the second level, and opening the door into the apartment building. Mia led Simon down the hallway, stopping outside her door. Mia pulled her keys out of her pocket, fiddling with them for a second, before opening the door, and leading Simon inside.

"The room is through here." She told him, leading him down the hallway, stopping outside a door, across from her own.

Simon opened the door, peering inside. In the center of the room was a full sized bed with plain, white sheets, and a plain white comforter on it. The walls were a light blue, and there was a single light in the center of the ceiling. To the right of the bed, was a night stand with a single lamp on it. Across from the bed, was an empty dresser. To the left of the bed was a closet, with the doors closed, and a chair with a small table next to it.

"This will work perfectly." Simon told her, turning around to face Mia. "Its a little depressing, but I can fix that when I get my stuff tomorrow."

Mia smiled. "I'm glad. Good night Simon." She called, turning around and heading into her room.

"Good night Mia." Simon called, heading into his own room.

* * *

The following morning, Mia exited her room, glancing towards Simon's closed door. Grabbing her phone, keys and backpack, Mia wrote a quick note, telling Simon that she went to school, before exiting her apartment and locking the door behind her.

Hurrying down the fire escape, taking the stairs two at a time, she jumped off, expertly hitting the ground. Ducking through the alley, she burst onto the street, weaving through the crowd. Turning down the familiar Brooklyn streets, she entered " _Rosa's_ ".

"Buongiorno Signora Rosa!" Mia called, opening the door and stepping inside, the familiar scents wafting around her. "Come stai?"

Rosa looked up, smiling when she entered. "Buongiorno Signorina Mia! Bene, bene. Il solito?"

"Si," Mia said, nodding. "Grazie." She told her, accepting the cornetti and cappuccino. Mia handed Rosa her change, exiting the cafe. "Arrivederci!" She called back.

"Arrivederci!" Rosa called, before the door slammed shut behind Mia.

Cornetti and cappuccino in hand, Mia hurried down the Brooklyn street, turning down the stairs to the subway tunnels. She boarded a subway to Manhattan, claiming one of the few open seats on the train. Settling back with her breakfast, Mia began the familiar route.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the subway came to a screeching halt. Mia stood up, joining the crowd exiting the train. Stopping quickly to throw out her cappuccino cup and cornetti wrapper, Mia climbed the stairs, coming out onto downtown Manhattan.

Turning down the street, Mia made her way downtown, weaving her way through the crowds of mundanes. Hurrying onto the New York University campus, Mia waved to people she knew, as she made it to her first class.

* * *

Later that day, after classes were over, Mia made her way home, riding the familiar subway. When she made it home, it was already dark, and Simon was sitting at the table.

"I was wondering when you were going to get home." Simon said, looking up.

Mia placed her backpack down, before turning to him. "Being an interior design major requires a lot more work then you would think. I had to stay after to work on a project."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mia crossed the room, and yanked open the door. Standing there, was Maia.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked, peering inside the apartment.

Simon nodded and stood up from the table. "Yep, I'm ready."

Mia grabbed her keys and phone off of the table, quickly applying her glamour, before shutting and locking the door behind the three of them.

* * *

After a twenty minute walk, the three young Downworlders came to a stop outside Simon's house. Simon stared up at the door, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Mia said, putting her hand on his should, causing Simon to turn and look at her. "Its gonna be okay. Maia and I are with you. You aren't even lying to Elaine either. So, let's go get get your stuff."

Simon nodded and walked up the steps, the two girls trailing behind him. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, looking around.

"Hey mom! I'm home." Simon yelled.

The door to the kitchen opened, and out stepped Elaine Lewis. Her eyes flitted around the room for a second, before settling on Simon, who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Simon!" She cried, running across the room to her son, who hesitantly hugged her back. "Where have you been? Come in, come in." She turned to Mia and Maia. "So wonderful to see you. We should have you, Clary, Sam and Jocelyn over for dinner soon. I feel like we haven't seen you in forever. And who are you?" She asked, turning to Maia. "Is she your girlfriend?" She whispered to Simon, who spluttered.

Maia chuckled. "No, just a friend. I'm Maia Roberts, ma'am." She said, sticking out her hand to shake.

"So polite." Elaine commented, shaking Maia's hand. "And please, call me Elaine. All of Simon's friends do. Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

Mia stepped foreword. "Actually, we came to get Simon's stuff. He's crashing with me in my spare room, until he finds another place."

"Oh," Elaine said, looking shocked. "Are you sure that's alright?"

"Mia offered, mom." Simon informed her. "Its only temporary."

Elaine nodded. "If that's the case, then Simon can show you where his room is, and I'll stay out of the way." She told them, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"That's my mom." Simon said, chuckling and turning down the hallway. "Here's my room." He said, leading the two of them inside, mainly for Maia's sake.

Mia looked around Simon's room before turning to him. "What do you want to bring?"

Simon glanced around, debating. "My bedding for sure, some clothes. Oh, and my music stuff."

Mia glanced at Maia, a smile on her face. "Let's do this."

* * *

An hour later, Mia, Maia and Simon stood outside his house, all of Simon's stuff loaded into the van.

"Goodbye mom." Simon told Elaine, coming to hug his mother, who had come outside to see him off. "I promise I'll come to visit."

She wiped her eyes. "I know, but I just can't believe you're leaving."

Breaking away from his mother, Simon climbed into the driver's seat of the van, Mia climbed into the passenger seat, and Maia climbed into the back. Pulling away from his house, tears pricked at the corners of Simon's eyes.

"Its going to be okay." Mia reassured him. "You'll be able to see her again."

Simon nodded. "I know but I'll never be able to tell her about this world. She'd think I'm a demon. And in ten years, I'll have to leave her for good, because she'll notice I'm not aging."

"We're here for you." Maia told him, leaning over the seat. "We've been through this too."

Mia smiled and punched him gently in the shoulder. "Yeah, and you are stuck with me for an eternity now, literally. Besides, ten years is a long time. I mean, I met you ten years ago and that feels like forever."

"Thanks girls." Simon said, smiling. "Now let me pay attention to the road, so I don't crash us."

Smiling, Mia sat back in her seat. Simon joking meant he was back to his normal self, and Mia was glad her best friend was feeling normal. After all, it had been her idea to turn him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the apartment. Simon pulled into the alley, maneuvering the van so it was out of the way, before parking and jumping out, Mia and Maia following suit, and coming to stand behind the van.

"Should we carry my stuff up the fire escape?" He asked, turning to Mia. "Or can you magic them up to the apartment?"

Mia looked around, considering. "While there's no one in the alley to see me, you don't know who's watching from the windows. I'll glamour myself from the mundanes, but I need you two to stand in front of the van, so people don't see things disappearing into thin air."

Nodding, Simon and Maia moved so they were standing in front of the open trunk of the van, while Mia hopped inside. Casting a quick glamour spell, she maneuvered so she was crouching by Simon's stuff. Closing her eyes, Mia began to mutter under her breath, as Simon's stuff began to disappear one by one. As the last of the bags vanished, Mia slowly opened her eyes and jumped out of the van.

"Woah." Simon looked shocked. "Why couldn't we have done that before? That would have been so much quicker and easier."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Because your mother would notice that we were done in five seconds."

"Oh." Simon said, looking mildly embarrassed.

Simon locked the van, and the three of them climbed the fire escape. Arriving at Mia's door, she pulled her keys out of her pocket, unlocking the door. They entered the apartment, heading down the hallway to Simon's room. Simon pushed open the door to his room, revealing his stuff stacked in the center.

"Well," Maia commented. "We know it worked."

Simon turned to Maia and Mia. "I can unpack by myself, you two can go."

Maia disappeared down the hallway, heading for the door, and Mia turned around, entering her room, and closing the door. She collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Several hours later, she was woken up by the shrill ringing of her phone. Groaning, she picked up her phone off the nightstand, the name " _Clary_ " flashing back at her. " _Hello_?" She answered, her voice groggy with sleep.

" _Sorry to wake you_." Clary's voice filtered out. " _But, I thought you would want to know. We found out where Valentine is keeping Jocelyn. Jace and I are going with Luke and Jace's dad to get her. Do you want to come?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Maia, Mia and Simon's friendship? If you guys like it, I promise to include more of them in the future. Also, while this story mainly focuses on the Downworlders, I will have the Shadowhunters in there too, and Malec when it happens.


	6. The Rescue

Mia shot out of her bed, all traces of drowsiness gone. " _I'm up. Where are you? I'll portal to you now._ "

" _Renwick's. Its a deserted small pox hospital on an island in the East River._ " Clary's voice filtered out.

Mia snapped her fingers, changing out of her pajamas, and into her normal clothes in seconds. " _I'll be there in a second._ "

Hanging up the phone, she conjured a portal, stepping through it and appearing just behind Clary, Luke, Jace, and a blonde man who she assumed was Jace's father, who were standing in the front of an old, decrepit, crumbling hospital, seraph blades drawn.

"What's the plan?" She asked, coming to stand next to the four of them, and closing the portal.

Luke nodded toward the hospital. "Something's up. When Clary and I were scouting here, we could hear hundreds of demons inside, but there are none now."

Before she could say anything, five Shadowhunters, all with the unmistakable circle rune tattooed on their neck, stepped out of the shadows, their seraph blades clashing with those of Clary, Luke, Jace, and Jace's father. Mia spun around, unleashing a powerful magic blast that knocked back the Circle member attacking her.

"Did you have to bring one of those _things_ along with you, Lucian?" One of the Circle members snarled, his blade clashing with Luke's. "I thought you were better then that. Though I suppose not, since you are one as well."

Luke lunged foreword blocking his strike. "And I thought you were a better person that this Blackwell. I suppose neither of us can be right."

"You two go!" Jace's father called to Clary and Mia, as he and Jace fought three Circle members back to back. "We'll take it from here."

Mia grabbed her sister's wrist. "Come on, we need to get mom."

"But they need help!" Clary protested.

Mia dragged her sister towards the entrance to Renwick's. "They're experienced Shadowhunters, they'll be fine. The important thing here is getting mom and getting out of here, before Valentine notices she's gone."

Ducking into Renwick's, the two girls ran down the hallway, Clary with her seraph blade extended in front of her, Mia with her magic sparkling at her fingertips. Spotting a large, bolted door at the end of the hallway, Mia ran towards it.

"Stay back!" She yelled to Clary. "I'm going to use my magic to blast open this door."

Letting out a powerful blast of magic, Mia knocked the door clean off its hinges, the loud, metal door clanging onto the concrete floor.

"That was useful." Clary commented. "Let's go get mom."

Stepping over the door, both girls eyes fell on the floating figure of their mother in the center of the room, green magic surrounding her. Running over to the prone figure, Mia used her magic to scan her figure for any injuries.

"She's okay." Mia told Clary, who sighed in relief. "I don't think Valentine injured her, she's just unconscious. If we get her to Magnus, he should be able to wake her up."

Footsteps sounded behind them, and Mia and Clary turned around to see Jace, Luke, and Jace's father running through the opening where the door used to be.

"Mia, can you fix the door?" Luke demanded.

Mia frowned. "Yeah, but why?"

"There's dozens of demons heading straight for us." Jace told her. "We can't fight them all."

Grunting, Mia released a stream of magic at the door, lifting it up and welding it back shut, seconds before the demons crashed against the door.

"Is there any way you can get us through these demons?" Luke asked.

Mia shook her head. "I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. We'd be outmatched."

"We have the Mortal Cup, right?" Jace's father asked. "Can't we use that to stop the demons."

Clary nodded, pulling the cup out of her bag and holding it aloft. "Demons, attack Valentine!"

"Why didn't it work?" Mia demanded, as the demons continued to claw at the door, now more forcefully than before.

Clary shook her head. "Demons, attack Valentine!"

But just like before, the demons continued to claw at the door, several of their claws puncturing the metal door. Mia used her magic to seal up the holes, but more holes just kept coming.

Jace's father held out his hand. "Here, let me try."

"Sure." Clary agreed, handing over the cup to him, who smirked in response. Mia's eyes widened, a feeling of dread gathering in her stomach.

Pulling out a stele, he ran it over a rune on his arm, his appearance fading and rippling, until it was replaced with Valentine.

"Demons attack my enemies!" He called, holding the Cup aloft, as the demons continued to claw at the door.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Guys, Knock it off!" she yelled, as the demons stopped. Around the room, Mia, Luke, Valentine, and Jace stared at her in shock. "You're not the only one who knows how to draw a shapeshifting rune."

In his hand, Valentine held a "Best Dad Ever" mug. Dropping it in shock, the mug smashed on the ground, concrete shards scattering everywhere.

Valentine's lip curled. "Look at you Clarissa, allying yourself with the demons and the infected. Come with me, and you'll be able to do what Shadowhunters are meant to do, protect this world from the demons."

"I will never be like you." Clary told him. "Luke and Mia are my family, way more then you could ever be."

Mia smirked. "And I think you're a little outnumbered. Four against one, plus the demons, since Clary's got the Mortal Cup. I like our odds."

"That's what you think." Valentine said, turning to Jace. "I may have glamoured myself, but I was never lying about being your father, Jace."

Jace gripped his seraph blade. "What are you talking about? Michael Wayland is dead, I saw him killed myself."

"For ten years, I glamoured myself as Michael Wayland." Valentine revealed. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but it was the only way I could stay hidden. I sent you to the Lightwoods, because I knew you would be cared for."

Clary shook her head. "No, no. You're lying. You're my father, not Jace's."

"I'm yours and Jace's father." Valentine told her. "Why do you think you're so drawn together. You're brother and sister."

Mia sent out a quick lie detector spell, her eyes widening at what it revealed. "He's not lying. Valentine is both of yours father."

"Listen to your warlock friend, Clarissa." Valentine said, stepping backwards and activating a portal in a nearby mirror. "My family, together at last."

Stepping through the portal, Valentine disappeared, leaving just Jace, Mia, Luke, Clary, and Jocelyn in Renwick's.

"We need to get her back to the Institute." Mia said, running over to Jocelyn, and effectively breaking the silence. "Magnus should be able to find a way to wake her up. I wish I could portal her there, but I don't want our mother lost in the void." It was clear from her tone of voice, that Mia wasn't just referring to Jocelyn as her's and Clary's mother.

Luke gathered Jocelyn's unconscious body in his arms. "You should lead the way Clary, you have the Mortal Cup."

Clary nodded, stepped through the doorway as Mia used her magic, once again, to open the door that she had previously magically welded shut. The group of four walked through the hallway of Renwick's, Clary using the Mortal Cup to ward away any demons who got too close.

"How are you doing?" Mia asked, walking up to Clary.

Clary sighed. "Right now, I don't know what to think. I just want to get mom back to the Institute and wake her up. Everything else I'll deal with later."

"I'm always here for you, Clare." Mia told her sister. "I know everything has been weird with us lately, and I regret lying to you, but I'm still your sister. If you ever want to talk, you can come to me."

Clary smiled softly at her. "I know. And thank you, you've been amazing, and I've been a bitch to you, ever since Magnus'."

The group walked out of Renwick's, Mia summoning her car in front of the hospital. Climbing in the back, Luke placed Jocelyn down, as Jace joined him in the back, the blonde Shadowhunter having not said a word since Valentine's revelation. Clary jumped in the front passenger seat, as Mia climbed in the driver's seat, and drove them away from Renwick's.

* * *

"What happened?" Alec demanded, fifteen minutes later, when Clary, Mia, Jace, and Luke ran through the door of the Institute, Jocelyn's body in Luke's arms.

Mia turned to him. "We'll debrief later. Right now, we need to wake my mother up. Can you call Magnus?"

"No need to, I'm right here." Magnus said, rushing out of a nearby room, Izzy on his tail. "Bring her to the infirmary."

As the group rushed up the stairs, Izzy turned to Mia. "What happened? Did you get Valentine?"

"No." Mia shook her head. "As I told Alec, we'll debrief you later. Right now, I want to wake my mother up."

Izzy nodded. "I understand. There's a lot that happened since we saw you last, that we'll need to fill you in on. Its been a crazy week."

"Place her here." Magnus said, as they arrived in the infirmary.

Luke laid Jocelyn down, as Magnus scanned his hands over her, magic crackling at his fingertips. After a couple of seconds, he shook his head.

"Whoever made this potion is a powerful warlock." He told them. "Much more powerful than me, and unfortunately, they're the only one who can wake Jocelyn up."

"Is there anything you can do?" Clary demanded.

Magnus shook his head. "I'm sorry Biscuit, there isn't. Luckily, the list of warlocks that are more powerful than me, are few and far between, and the list of warlocks who Jocelyn could have contacted, are even fewer. I'm sure Dot knew who made the potion, but she's dead."

"We can compile a list of warlocks." Alec told Clary. "Hopefully we'll be able to narrow it down to two or three possible candidates. Do you want to come with me?" He asked Mia. "We need to debrief what happened."

Mia nodded. "And I'm sure there are some things you need to tell me."

Mia followed Alec through the Institute, ignoring the stares of the various Shadowhunters, and arrived at Alec's room, shutting the door behind them.

"I was asleep at my apartment, when I got a call from Clary." Mia told him. "She said that she, Luke, Jace, and Jace's dad had tracked Jocelyn to Renwick's. So, I portalled there."

"Wait," Alec interrupted her. "Isn't Jace's dad dead? That's why he came to live with Izzy and I."

Mia nodded. "That's what we all thought. I never got the full story as to how they found him, because everything fell apart after that. It'll make more sense why, when I finish explaining. I arrived at Renwick's, but something was up. There were no demons around, when there had been the night before. Some Circle members came out, and Luke, Jace, and Jace's dad fought them, so Clary and I could go find Jocelyn. We found her, but the three of them came running in, fleeing from dozens of demons. Clary tried to use the Mortal Cup, but it didn't work, so she passed it to Jace's dad so he could try it, but then he removed his glamour and revealed he was Valentine."

"So Jace's dad is dead?" Alec asked.

Mia shook her head. "I'll get to that. But it turned out, Clary had already figured out that he was Valentine, and she had glamoured the cup, so she had it all along. She sent the demons away, and then Valentine revealed he was Jace's dad as well as Clary's. He faked his death when Jace was ten. He ended up escaping through a portal, and we came back here."

"So Jace and Clary are siblings?" Alec asked, shocked.

Mia nodded. "It seems that way. I performed a truth spell on Valentine, and he was telling the truth, at least about being Jace's father. Now, what happened while I was away?"

"What didn't happen?" Alec muttered. "The Clave found out about our, less than sanctioned, missions, and sent an envoy to monitor us, which included my mother and Lydia Branwell. I got stripped of my position as Acting Head of the Institute."

"I had wondered why we weren't in your office." Mia commented.

Alec nodded. "Lydia believed the Seelies knew something, so she arrested Meliorn. Jace, Clary, and Izzy freed him, but Izzy was put on trial for it. She asked Magnus to be her lawyer, but they lost when Magnus accurately guessed they wanted the Cup. She was exonerated when you three returned."

"That's why Magnus was here." Mia mused.

Alec nodded. "My mother was making plans for me, and I proposed to Lydia, and she accepted."

"Wait, wait." Mia interrupted. "You're marrying Lydia?"

Alec stared at her. "Yes? Why is everyone so surprised about that?"

"Can I give you advice?" Mia asked him. "As both your friend and someone who's gone through the same thing?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Your mother forced you to get married to save your family's reputation?"

"No," Mia said, chuckling. "But I'm not blind, Alec. I know I grew up with one foot in the mundane world, but I know what the Shadow World is like. Sure, it will be hard, but you won't be miserable in the long term."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You sound like Magnus."

"He did help raise me." Mia pointed out. "But seriously, Jace and Izzy will support you. And if they don't, you have me, and Clary, and Simon, and Luke, and Magnus. You're not alone."

Alec sighed, sitting down on the bed. "You don't understand. I'm the eldest Lightwood. Its my job to bring back honor to the family, I can't force Izzy into that."

"But no one should be forced into marriage, Alec." Mia told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. "That's so nineteenth century. There are ways to bring back honor to your family, that doesn't include marriage." She stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. "No one should have to hide their true self."

Walking back to the infirmary, Mia stood next to Magnus, her eyes falling on the prone figure of her mother.

"Everything all right pumpkin?" He asked her.

Mia nodded. "I just told a friend what he really needed to hear."

His silence told her more than enough. He understood.


	7. The Wedding

_The next day..._

Mia stepped through the door of the Institute, dodging two Shadowhunters carrying curtains, and another laden down with flower arrangements.

"What's gong on here?" She asked Izzy, approaching the other girl, who was standing in the middle, directing the chaos.

Directing the Shadowhunter with the flower arrangements, Izzy turned back to her. "I'm sure Alec has already told you about his engagement. I'm in charge of organizing the upcoming wedding."

"And I already told you, this isn't necessary." Alec said, coming around the corner with Jace following him. "We can't work with all of this going on."

Izzy placed her hand on Alec's arm. "This is the first wedding here in years, of course it's gong to be chaotic."

"Why don't I help Izzy with the wedding preparations?" Mia suggested. "I may not know anything about Shadowhunter weddings, but I do know about design and color coordinations. I'm not an interior design major for nothing."

Izzy grinned. "That would be perfect. You two can continue compiling a list of possible warlocks, while Mia and I work on the wedding."

"So," Mia sad, turning to Izzy. "What are Shadowhunter weddings like? I want to make sure I don't mess up any traditions."

Izzy sat down at the table in the OPs center, gesturing for Mia to sit down next to her. "Well, the bride normally wears gold, although Lydia has her dress worked out, so we don't have to worry about that. The ceremony is presided over by a Silent Brother, and the couple draws the marriage rune on their wrist or the back of their hand. After the ceremony, there's a huge reception."

"So, it's a lot like a mundane wedding." Mia concluded. "Except for the drawing of the rune, but I'm sure you have that already figured out. Basically, we just have to figure out the decorations."

Izzy nodded. "I have a couple of options for flowers and curtains." She pulled a swatch of fabric off of the table, unraveling the dark blue color. "This is one of my options that I like the best. I also have another option." She told Mia, pulling another swatch of fabric off of the table, this one a golden color.

"I like the dark blue." Mia agreed. "It goes better with the colors of the Institute, and it's more Alec."

Izzy nodded. "That's what I thought. Now that we've got curtains out of the way, we need to decide on flowers." Pushing the curtains out of the way, she pulled several of the flower arrangements towards them. "These are the ones we have to chose from."

"I think we can rule these two out." Mia said, pushing two of the bouquets away. "They don't go with the curtains, or the colors of the Institute. We want flower bouquets that actually fit with our color scheme."

Izzy handed the two ruled out flower bouquets to one of the Shadowhunters, before pulling two other bouquets towards them, both with blue and white flowers. "I think these two are our best options for flowers."

"I agree," Mia said, nodding. "I think this is the best bouquet, do you agree?" She asked, grabbing the bouquet with blue and white tulips, geraniums, and roses.

Izzy handed the remaining bouquets to one of the Shadowhunters, before nodding. "I agree. Let's put these in the cloister."

Grabbing the flower bouquets and curtains off of the table, the two girls stood up, climbing the stairs in the OPs center, and heading towards the cloister, where the wedding would be held.

"Is this something you'd want to do once you get out of college?" Izzy asked as they walked. "Organize weddings?"

Mia shook her head. "No, if it was, I would have gone to school to become a wedding planner, not an interior designer. My dream is to own my own firm eventually, in either Harlem, Brooklyn, or Queens."

"Well, you are good at it." Izzy told her.

Mia shrugged. "I'm just good at color schemes, which is useful for what we're doing right now. The rest of it, not so much."

"Why did you decide to go to college now?" Izzy asked her. "You're immortal, you have all the time in the world to go to college."

Mia nodded. "I do, but it's more then that. I suppose I've always told myself that it's because of Clary and Simon. I couldn't exactly tell them that I wasn't going to go to college right now, because I have all the time in the world, at least not then. But, I guess what I really I wanted was to be able to support myself. I didn't want to be living off of Jocelyn or Magnus for forever, even though I knew they would support me. I want to make my own way in the world."

"That makes sense." Izzy told her. "I guess because I'm a Shadowhunter, I never gave much thought as to what I would do. I was always going to do this for the rest of my life, and I never had to worry about money. But it's different for you. Even though you are a Downworlder, you grew up in the mundane world."

The two girls stepped through the door to the cloister, Izzy placing down the curtains on one of the chairs, as Mia placed the flower bouquets down around the altar.

"Despite the fact that my life has changed so much in the past few weeks, somehow, this seems the most normal." Mia commented.

Izzy turned around, instructing some of the Shadowhunters in the cloister as to where to put the curtains, before turning back to Mia. "Did you ever imagine that this is what would happen when Clary found out?"

"Not really." Mia admitted. "I knew Clary would always find out about the Shadow World, and become a Shadowhunter, but I could have never imagined that Valentine would come back, my mother would be kidnapped, or Simon would become a vampire."

Jace burst into the hall, causing Mia and Izzy to look up. "I hate to interrupt you two, but we've come up with a list of possible warlocks."

Placing down the flower bouquets on the ground next to the chairs, Mia and Izzy followed Jace out of the cloister, back to the OPs center, where Clary, Hodge, Magnus, and Alec looked up, from where they were standing, near one of the screens.

"We've narrowed it down to three possible warlocks." Alec informed them, hitting a couple of buttons on the screen, pulling up the photos of three warlocks. "Tessa Gray, Ragnor Fell, and Catarina Loss."

Mia glanced at Magnus. "I know all three of these warlocks."

"You do?" Jace questioned, surprised.

Mia nodded. "They're all old friends of Magnus'. We can rule out Tessa Gray, she's been working at the Spiral Labyrinth for the past fifty years."

"And Catarina works at St. Ambrose Hospital." Magnus told them. "She's powerful enough to make that potion, but her magic is mainly healing. She also didn't meet Jocelyn, until after she came to New York. Which just leaves Ragnor. He was a professor at the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris in the 90s, which gave him the perfect opportunity to make that potion for Jocelyn."

Alec turned to him. "Do you think you can talk to him?"

"He's been holed up in his manor house outside London, ever since Valentine started hunting warlocks." Magnus told them. "If he was the one who made the potion for Jocelyn, that explains why he hasn't answered any of my messages."

Mia nodded. "Magnus and I can go talk to Ragnor. He trusts us."

"We should go as soon as possible." Magnus suggested. "The sooner we wake up Jocelyn, the better."

Izzy pressed a couple of buttons on the screen, closing the images of the three warlocks down. "You should go now, I'll be able to finish planning the wedding."

"Are you okay?" Mia asked Magnus, as the two of them walked out of the OPs center. "You know you can always talk to me."

Magnus sighed. "It's Alexander."

"You're pining." Mia smirked, elbowing him.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ pining."

"I know you Magnus," Mia told him. "But I get it. Alec is making the biggest mistake of his life marrying Lydia. I want him to change his mind, and I know you do too, but he needs to figure this out on his own. Coming out is extremely hard, especially with the Clave's attitudes, and he thinks Jace will judge him."

Magnus smiled at her. "Thank you Mia." He told her, as they walked out of the Institute. "You're a good friend."

"I'm just telling you what you told me when I was thirteen." Mia said, shrugging and summoning a portal to Ragnor's house. "Now come on, let's go talk to Ragnor, so we can wake up my mother."

The two of them stepped through the portal, appearing outside Ragnor's country house on the outskirts of London. The manor was large, with pointed, red roofs, white brick walls, and a stone facade around the outside of part of it. Green hedges lined the perimeter, and it was nestled within a section of woods. The telltale shimmering around the manor indicated Ragnor's wards, up like normal. Raising her hands up, Mia dispelled them so she and Magnus could walk through. But when the wards cleared, unlike normally, the windows were dark, and the house was quiet.

"Something's wrong." Magnus realized, running towards the house, Mia right behind him.

The two of them ran up the stone path, in between the hedges, and up to the front door of the manor. Magnus pushed the door open, and the two of them burst inside. Mia looked around in confusion, at the dark and silent house.

"Ragnor!" Magnus called, his voice reverberating through the manor. "Are you here?"

Mia glanced at the two hallways in front of them. "I'll go one way, you go the other. If we can't find him, maybe we'll be able to figure out what happened to him. We can't do anything to wake my mother, if we can't figure out what happened to Ragnor."

Mia advanced down the hallway, glancing around her, and peeking into different rooms. But although everything was dark and quiet, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just as she was beginning to think that maybe nothing was going on, and Ragnor had simply gone out for the day, she reached the end of the hallway.

Lighting a ball of magic in her hand, to illuminate the area, Mia glanced up at the portrait on the wall in front of her. At first glance, it just seemed like a normal portrait, albeit in Ragnor's likeness. Shaking her head at the warlock's tendency to have himself painted in fancy portraits, like a king, Mia began to turn away, before something caught her eye. Just as she turned around, the eyes in the portrait moved ever so slightly.

" _Got you, Ragnor._ " She thought to herself, smirking. " _Portraits don't move, this isn't Harry Potter._ "

Sending a blast of magic at the portrait, Mia knocked Ragnor out, sending the other warlock flying onto the ground.

"I underestimated you Mia," he said, painting. "You're more observant than I thought."

Reaching out her hand for him, she pulled the other warlock up from the ground. "Sorry to bother you Ragnor, but Magnus and I really need your help. It's about my mom."

"I know," he told her, brushing his pants off. "I heard you two talking as you walked in."

Rolling her eyes, Mia turned around. "Magnus!" She yelled, amplifying her voice with magic. "I found him."

The two warlocks walked into Ragnor's nearby living room, taking a seat in the comfy armchairs he had scattered around. A couple of seconds later, Magnus came running around the corner, taking in them sitting down, and taking a seat in one of the spare chairs.

"Lovely for you to join us, Ragnor." Magnus scowled. "Thinking you were in trouble was a lovely time."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "I'm being pursued by Valentine, I can't be too careful. Now, I believe you came here for a reason."

"You made a sleeping potion for my mother, Ragnor." Mia told him. "I need the antidote to wake her up."

Ragnor nodded. "I remember making that potion for dear Jocelyn. However, that potion was incredibly powerful, and the recipe and its antidote is only in the Book of the White. Unfortunately, I no longer have it, since I told Jocelyn to hide it."

"She must have given it to Dot." Mia deduced. "She was the only one Jocelyn trusted enough, and was well removed enough that the Circle wouldn't suspect her."

Ragnor stood up from his chair. "I can look around my things. I may have something that could help."

"I'll go with you." Mia decided, standing up. "We'll be able to look better with two eyes."

The two warlocks left the living room, climbing the staircase to the second floor, and arriving in a hallway facing four doors.

"You start with this room," Ragnor told her, gesturing to the door in front of Mia. "I'll check this one."

Mia nodded and turned away, about to open the door, when a rustling behind Ragnor caught her attention. Whipping around, she sent a blast of magic at the Shax demon about to attack Ragnor. Knocking it back, the demon dissipated into smoke. As Ragnor turned around, staring at the disappearing dust, Magnus burst out onto the second floor.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking around.

Mia shook her hands out, closing the door she had begun to open. "Shax demon. It must have came through the wards when we let them down to get in. We should go, there could be more."

"I'll summon everything to Magnus' apartment." Ragnor told them. "We can look through it there."

Mia turned around, opening a portal in Ragnar's living room. "I'm going to tell the Institute what happened." She told them. "I trust you can take it from here."

As Mia stepped through the portal, the last thing she heard was Magnus' comment to Ragnor.""Of course she left us to sort through _your_ stuff."

"What did you find out?" Izzy asked, looking up from the screen in the OPs center, as Mia appeared in the Institute.

Mia closed the portal behind her, before turning to her friend. "Ragnor was the warlock who made the potion for my mom. But in order for him to make an antidote, he needs the Book of the White. It's an extremely powerful warlock spell-book." She explained. "Unfortunately, he told Jocelyn to hide it, and she most likely gave it to Dot, which means we have no idea where it is."

"Can you think of anywhere Dot might have hidden it?" Izzy asked. "The Mortal Cup was in the deck of tarot cards, maybe Jocelyn and Dot also did something similar with this book."

Mia's eyes widened. "Dot bought many of the items for the antique shop from Camille. Vampires often have many riches, being immortal can have its benefits. She must have given it to Camille to hide, knowing no one would look there. And even if someone suspected, Camille has houses all over the world, it would be impossible to tell where exactly she would hide it."

"How do we figure out where exactly the book is?" Izzy asked.

Mia sighed. "We go to the one person I really do not want to see right now, Camille herself. She's in the basement of the DuMort, but I should be able to convince Raphael to let me see her."

"Do you want backup?" Izzy questioned.

Mia shook her head. "Raphael's known me for years, he's like a brother to me, if I explain that I need Camille to wake up my mother, he'll help. But it's better for me to go alone."

"Did you have any success?" Jace asked, walking into the OPs center with Alec behind him.

Mia nodded. "Sort of, I need to go see someone. Izzy will fill you in on what happened."

Brushing past the two boys, Mia left the Institute, leaving the three Lightwoods to talk to each other. Walking far enough from the Institute to be outside the wards, she summoned a portal, appearing inside the entrance of the Hotel DuMort. Lily and Aaron, two vampires close to Raphael, looked up when she appeared.

"Are you looking for Raphael, Mia?" Lily asked her.

Mia nodded. "I need to talk to him about something."

"He's up the stairs in Camille's old quarters." Lily told her. "He's with Maia and that new vampire that Camille turned, your friend Simon I think his name was."

Mia smiled. "Thanks Lily, you're a great help."

Running up the stairs, Mia stepped into the elevator at the top, pressing the very top button. Leaning up against the side of the elevator, she rode it up to the very top of the DuMort. As the elevator began its slow climb to the top of the hotel, her mind flashed to the last time she had gone to the DuMort, when Camille killed Simon, and she was powerless to stop it.

" _I should have done something_." Mia thought to herself. " _I never wanted him exposed to this life, either of them._ "

The telltale ding of the elevator opening startled Mia out of her thoughts. As she exited it, Maia, Raphael, and Simon, who were sitting on the couches in what was formally Camille's quarters, looked up.

"Mia!" Simon yelled, using his new vampire speed to run across the room and pull her into a hug. "What happened? I woke up and when you were gone, I called Maia and Raphael. Neither of them had heard from you either. What's going on?"

Mia pulled away from her best friend, walking over to the couches. "Clary called, she, Jace, Jace's father, and Luke had found Jocelyn at Renwick's. But Valentine confronted us, and we learned that Jace is Clary's brother. Magnus tried waking Jocelyn up, but he needed the antidote. The two of us went to Ragnor, to get the antidote from him, but he needs the Book of the White in order to make it. I figured out that Dot had given the book to Camille, to hide it, and I need that book to wake my mother up."

"So you came here to ask me to let you see Camille." Raphael deduced.

Mia nodded. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important, Raph. Just let me talk to her, hopefully she'll tell me where Dot hid the book."

"I'll take you down there," Raphael told her, standing up. "But you shouldn't go alone. You know as well as I that Camille is tricky, and I know that you can handle yourself, but you should have someone watching your back."

Maia nodded. "We've got your back, Mia."

"I'll show you where Camille is kept." Raphael told her, walking towards the elevator. "Follow me."

Mia, Maia, and Simon hurried after the older vampire, following him into the same elevator that Mia had just vacated five minutes before.

"So," Mia said, as they all filed into the small compartment. "How are you three getting along?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Well, after officially meeting your best friend that I've heard about for the past ten years, I've got to say, it's a bit of a let down."

"And here I thought we were getting along." Simon joked.

Mia chuckled. "Blunt as always Raphael."

"That's just how Raphael is," Maia told Simon, leaning over. "Don't take it to heart."

The elevator door in front of them dinged open, and the four Downworlders walked out onto the ground floor of the DuMort, Lily and Aaron walked over, joining the four of them.

"What's going on Raphael?" Lily asked, as the six of them walked towards the door heading down to the basement.

Raphael pulled open the door, holding it open for the others. "We're going to talk to Camille. Come if you want, we could use the help convincing her to talk, if she decides to be difficult."

"Works for me," Lily said, shrugging. "I could always use an excuse to rough up Camille, after everything she's done."

Aaron nodded. "I'd like the chance to get even with the woman who killed me and ruined my life."

The six Downworlders descended the staircase in silence, each one steeling themselves for facing the woman who had ruined their lives in more ways than one. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they headed down the hallway, towards the single, steel door at the end.

"Is this where she's held?" Simon asked, as they came to a stop in front of it.

Raphael nodded. "I want you to be prepared for what you face when you walk in there. There's a reason Camille stayed in power for as long as she did. She has a way of making you feel like she's right. She's try to miss with your mind, don't let her."

"We'll be okay," Mia assured him. "We've all faced worse."

Nodding, Raphael inserted the key into the lock, pushing open the door. As soon as the other five Downworlders had stepped into the room, Raphael closed the door behind them, and the six of them turned around. Sitting in the middle of the dark, windowless room, the only light coming from the dozens of candles illuminating the area, was a single coffin.

"So, now what?" Simon asked, staring at the coffin.

Mia walked over to it, pulling the chains that were wrapped around the coffin off. "Now, we talk to Camille."

Grabbing the lid, Mia pulled it up, revealing Camille lying the coffin, her eyes closed.

"Hey, wake up." Mia told her, shaking her shoulder. "We have some questions."

Blinking her eyes open, Camille stared up, her face twisting into a smirk. "Why Mia, it is so lovely for you to come see me."

"Enough with the games, Camille." Mia told her, crossing her arms. "Dorothea Rollins hid the Book of the White with you, and we need it back. Where is it?"

Camille smirked. "Yes, Dot did give me the Book of the White. But if I'm going to give it to you, there needs to be something in it for me."

"You're not getting anything, Camille." Raphael told her, slamming his hand down on the edge of the coffin. "You're lucky that you're locked up in this coffin down here, and instead of with the Clave."

Camille's eyes swiveled, her gaze falling on Simon, Lily, and Aaron. "None of you are going to help your Sire out?" She purred.

"You ruined my life." Aaron told her, crossing his arms. "Like hell I would help you out."

Simon nodded. "Why would any of us help the woman who killed us?"

"I suppose none of you really want the book." Camille said, leaning back against the pillows. "I'll just stay in my nice and comfortable coffin, it's no concern to me."

Mia sighed, walking over to another corner of the room, the others following. "Obviously, this isn't working."

"But we can't let her out," Maia pointed out. "This is Camille Belcourt. The same vampire who has created dozens of vampire dens, sired dozens of vampires, and killed Simon right in front of you, me, and Raphael."

Mia nodded. "I'm not suggesting we let her out, I know as well as you do what Camille's capable of. But we need to do something."

"How about we just force her to show us where the book is hidden?" Raphael suggested, causing all of their heads to snap to him. "What? I'm not saying we torture her, but with everything that Camille has done over the years, she doesn't deserve our kindness."

Maia shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't be a proper werewolf if I didn't want to exact revenge on a vampire. No offense." She commented, glancing at Simon, Aaron, and Lily.

"None taken." Lily told her. "Now let's get what we came for."

Walking back over to the coffin, the six of them took their places around it, as Camille just stared up, bored, at them, examining her nails.

"Well, what are you offering for my services?" She asked.

Mia slammed her hand down on the side of the coffin, purple magic crackling at her fingertips, as her purple eyes flashed. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Camille. You're locked in this coffin, with no ways of escaping, and if he really wanted to, Raphael could make your life extremely difficult. I don't think you want to be sent to the Clave, do you? So where is the book?"

"Well Mia," Camille purred. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. I'll tell you where the book is." She said, sitting up. "It's in my apartment in the Upper East Side, Raphael knows where it is. But, if you take me with you, I can help you figure out exactly where it is."

Mia shook her head. "Nice try Camille. You're staying here, where you belong." She turned back to the others. "Let's go find the Book of the White."

Closing Camille's coffin, Mia turned around, casting a portal in the center of the room. As soon as the other five had stepped through, Mia followed them, closing the portal behind them and leaving Camille alone, once again, in her coffin. Emerging in the entrance way of Camille's apartment, she closed the portal behind her.

"Camille's apartment has six rooms that are dedicated as libraries." Raphael told them. "If the Book of the White is anywhere, it would be in one of those six rooms. We can all take a room, hopefully between the six of us, we'll be able to find it easily."

Mia nodded. "Come on, we're not going to find the book by standing here."

Walking into the first library, Mia glanced around, taking in the full bookshelves on every wall, going from floor to ceiling, and bulging full with books.

" _Well,_ " she thought. " _This is going to take a while._ "

Pulling the books off of the bookshelves with her magic, she moved them to the center of the room, and began going through each stack, replacing them back onto the shelves as she went through them. Halfway through the third stack, a book that she was about to brush off caught her eye. Flipping to the page in the cookbook that was bookmarked, she grinned at the recipe in front of her.

" _Chicken cacciatore,"_ she mused to herself. " _Dot, you're a genius._ "

Running her hand over the book, she dissolved the glamour, transforming the normal cookbook into the valuable spell book. Tucking it under her arm, she replaced the rest of the books back onto the shelf, leaving the room in its former pristine condition.

"I found it!" She yelled, projecting her voice with magic.

A couple seconds later, the others came running into the room. As soon as they were all there, Simon turned to her. "How did you find it?"

"Chicken cacciatore," Mia grinned. "It was always our favorite."

Maia chuckled. "Who would have thought that the key to finding the book that would wake your mother up, is the very meal that she would make."

"Let's go. There's no reason for us to stick around here anymore." Mia told them. "Raphael, Lily, and Aaron, I'll drop you at the Hotel DuMort. Maia, I'll drop you at the Jade Wolf."

Summoning a portal, Mia allowed the five of them to walk through, before appearing at the Hotel DuMort. As soon as Lily, Raphael, and Aaron had walked inside, she summoned another portal to the Jade Wolf. After Maia had walked inside, she summoned a third portal, appearing outside of the New York Institute. Simon and Mia walked into the building, the Book of the White tucked under her arm.

"Did you get it?" Clary asked, as Simon and Mia walked into the OPs center, standing up from the table, Jace, Alec, Luke, Magnus, and Izzy with her.

Mia nodded, handing the book to Magnus. "I got it."

"Let's go wake my mother up," Clary said. "Why would we wait around, when we have everything we need?"

Magnus flipped through the Book of the White, landing on the page he needed. "I should be able to wake her up now."

As the group walked to the infirmary, Izzy leaned over to Simon and Mia. "Alec's wedding is tomorrow." She told them. "You're both invited, and welcome to bring a guest. It's the least we could do, after all the help you've been."

"Thanks Izzy." Mia told the other girl, before turning to Simon. "I'm going to bring Maia, you're bringing Raphael, right?"

Simon turned to her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Mia said, shrugging. "I know these things."

Simon nudged her in the side. "I think I know why you're bringing Maia."

Before Mia could fire back at her best friend, the group arrived in the infirmary, and anything she would have said, was cut off.

"I need all of you to stand back." Magnus told them, setting down the book on a table next to Jocelyn's floating body. "I'm not sure what this spell will do."

Holding his hands over Jocelyn's body, magic began to crackle at Magnus' fingertips. He began to chant in Chthonian, his magic wrapping around Jocelyn. All of a sudden, she dropped to the ground, Luke catching her just in time.

Slowly, Jocelyn's eyes blinked open. "Luke!" She gasped, as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom." Clary breathed, staring at her mother in shock.

Breaking away from Luke's hold, Jocelyn turned to Mia and Clary, wrapping the two of them in a hug. "My girls." She gasped. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Clary." She said, pulling back.

"It's okay mom," Clary told her. "Mia explained everything."

Jocelyn pulled away from them, glancing around at the others in the infirmary. "Simon?" She questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mrs. F." Simon said, pulling her into a hug. "It's a long story."

Jocelyn gazed at him curiously, reaching her hand up to touch Simon face, who smiled, his fangs poking out. Jocelyn snatched her hand back in shock, and Simon covered his mouth, just as surprised as her.

"We had an incident with Camille." Mia told her mother.

Jocelyn glanced around the Institute, noticing the people going in and out of the cloister, some carrying flowers. "What's going on here?"

"I'm getting married," Alec told her. "The wedding is tomorrow."

Mia reached out, grabbing her mother's hand. "You should come."

"Maybe I will." Jocelyn said, meeting Luke's gaze and smiling.

Simon, Clary, and Mia met each other's gaze, all rolling their eyes. It was obvious that both Luke and Jocelyn had feelings for each other, despite what the older werewolf tried to claim, but both of them were too scared to act on it.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Maia." Mia said. "Simon, do you want to me to drop you off at the DuMort to talk to Raphael?"

Simon nodded, following his best friend out of the Institute. As soon as the two of them were outside, Mia summoned a portal, taking them to the Hotel DuMort and dropping Simon off, before continuing on to the Jade Wolf. Walking through the front door, she spotted Maia near the back at one of the tables.

"Mia!" Maia exclaimed, as Mia took a seat across from her. "Did you wake up Jocelyn?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, Magnus was able to wake her up. Thanks again, for you help. But that's not what I came to ask you about. Alec's wedding is tomorrow, do you want to come with me? Luke is going with Jocelyn, most likely, and Simon is bringing Raphael."

"Of course I'll come," Maia said, grinning. "Someone needs to help you keep the others in line."

Mia chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Portaling back to her apartment, Mia stripped her glamour off, taking a seat at her desk, ready to dive into one of her interior design projects that had been put off due to the situation with Valentine. Just as she was about to start, her phone starting ringing. Picking it up to see the caller ID read " _Izzy,_ " she answered.

" _Hey Iz, what's up?_ "

" _Do you think I should invite Magnus to the wedding?_ " Izzy's voice filtered out.

Mia paused for a second. " _Invite Magnus?_ "

" _You and I both know that Alec has feelings for Magnus, and I know we've both tried to convince him of it. I know my brother is making a huge mistake with this wedding to Lydia, but I can't convince him. I know Magnus might not show, but I think we should invite him anyway, in case he does decide._ "

" _Invite him._ " Mia told the other girl. " _If anybody can convince Alec that he's making a mistake, it's Magnus._ "

" _Thanks Mia, you're a great help_."

" _No problem._ " Mia told the other girl, before hanging up and turning back to her work.

* * *

_The next day..._

Mia put the last touches on her outfit, glancing at herself in the mirror. She wore a long, navy blue dress, a slit down the side, with silver heels. Her normal key and lock necklace was around her neck, although she had glamoured it to look silver, and wore silver rings. Her eyeshadow was silver, and she wore black eyeliner. Her hair was curled down her back, the bright, purple tips standing out against the dark dress, and she had tied the top part back with a silver clip. Her eyes and horns were glamoured until she reached the Institute, Shadowhunters and their prejudices be damned.

Walking out of her room, she looked over at Simon. He was wearing a black shirt with a black tie, navy blue suit jacket, black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was spiked up, and he was really playing into the dark and mysterious vampire stereotype.

"Are you ready?" She asked her best friend.

Simon nodded. "You look amazing, Mia." He complemented.

"Why think you. Let's go grab Maia and Raphael, and then we'll portal to the Institute."

Opening a portal in the center of the apartment, the two of them stepped through. Appearing in the center of the DuMort's lobby, Mia closed the portal behind them.

"I'll go grab Raphael for you." Lily told them, standing up from her seat in the lobby, and going up the main staircase.

Mia sat down in the seat her friend had vacated, turning to Simon. "Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah, I am. What do you mean?" He asked her.

Mia leveled her best friend with a glance. "I know you Simon. You aren't just taking Raphael because he's my friend, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Simon acknowledged, sitting down next to her. "You weren't here, but while you and Clary were off with the Shadowhunters rescuing Jocelyn, I spent time at the DuMort. I figured it would be good for me to spend time with other vampires, and Raphael showed me around. I'm not sure if I have a crush on him, or if he feels the same way, but I want to find out."

Before Mia could say anything, Raphael walked down the stairs, interrupting their conversation. He was dressed in one of his normal, dark suits, with a black tie and shoes. His hair was gelled and he wore silver cufflinks. Mia could hear Simon's breath catch next to her, and she discretely elbowed him, grinning.

"Are we ready?" He asked them, coming to the bottom of the stairs and remaining completely ignorant of their previous conversation.

Mia nodded, opening another portal in the lobby of the DuMort. "After you, boys." She told them, motioning for Raphael and Simon to walk through the portal, and following after them.

Arriving outside the Jade Wolf, the three of them stepped out of the portal, Mia closing it behind them, as Raphael pulled open the door. Stepping inside, Mia turned to the nearest werewolf, a young adult named Oliver.

"Where's Mia?" She asked him.

Oliver gestured towards the back of the restaurant. "She's in one of the last booths. She's been ready for the past ten minutes."

Nodding her thanks to the older werewolf, Mia headed towards the back of the restaurant, Simon and Raphael following her. Turning the corner, Mia found herself face to face with her best friend, her breath catching. Maia was dressed in a long, red dress with silver heals. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a couple of strands escaping and curling around her ears. She wore a silver necklace, with a silver bracelet and sparkly eyeshadow. Next to her, Simon elbowed Mia's side, grinning, noticing what she had noticed with him.

"Took you long enough." Maia joked. "Are we ready to go?"

Mia nodded, not being able to do much more than that, before turning around and opening a portal to the Institute in the center of the Jade Wolf. As soon as the others had walked through, she followed them.

The four Downworlders stepped out into the center of the Institute, other Shadowhunters milling around and getting ready for the wedding that was about to start. Spotting Clary standing at the entrance of the cloister with Izzy and Jace, Mia hurried over to her sister, Maia, Raphael, and Simon following her, peeling off her glamour as she did so.

Ignoring the stares of the Shadowhunters unaccustomed to her and her warlock mark, Mia came to a stop next to her three friends.

"Mia," Izzy said, turning around. "You made it."

Mia pulled her friend into a hug. "Like I would miss the wedding I helped organize."

"You look amazing," Clary told Simon. "All of you do."

Jace glanced around as the other Shadowhunters began to take their seats. "We should sit down. The wedding is about to start soon."

Following Clary, Mia sat down on the right side, Maia next her, while Raphael and Simon sat down in the aisle behind them, and Jace and Izzy took their places for the start of the wedding. Behind them, the doors opened and the music started. Izzy walked up the aisle, carrying a small cushion with the wedding steles on them and dressed in a long, gold dress. Arriving on the alter, she turned around and Lydia came around the corner.

She was wearing a long, gold, strapless dress with sparkle details on the bodice and flower details at the bottom. Her hair was in a braid that fell down to her shoulders, her runes prominent, and she carried a bouquet of red roses. As she processed down the aisle, Alec took her hand, helping her up to the alter.

Turning around, she took a small gold bracelet from Izzy's cushion, placing it on Alec's wrist. Alec turned around as well, taking a necklace from Jace's cushion, and putting it around Lydia's neck.

"It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born." The Silent Brother announced, his voice reverberating in all of their heads.

Taking the stele from Izzy's cushion, Lydia activated it, grabbing Alec's wrist. But just as she was about to mark his wrist, the door slammed open. Turning around, Mia's eyes widened as she spotted Magnus, dressed in a black suit. Catching Maia's eye, she grinned, both girls have an idea as to what would happen.

"What's that warlock doing here?" Maryse Lightwood angrily whispered, her voice reverberating around the silent cloister. Maryse stood up, marching over to Magnus, as the entire congregation watched in stunned silence. "Magnus, leave this wedding now." She ordered him.

Magnus held up his hand, silencing her. "Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

Up on the alter, Alec, Lydia, and Jace were having a whispered conversation. Stopping whatever he was discussing with Lydia, Alec descended the alter, walking towards Magnus, their eye contact not breaking.

Maryse walked hurriedly towards her son, as he got closer and closer to Magnus. "Alec, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Enough." Alec stopped her, not breaking eye contact with Magnus for a second.

As Alec reached Magnus, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, before kissing him passionately. All around the room, the entire congregation watched on in shock, some with open disgust. Mia made eye contact with Izzy, who was still standing on the altar, both of them smiling.

As Alec and Magnus separated, Mia turned to her friends. "I didn't think Alec would actually do it."

"The Lightwoods don't seem to be the type of people that are the most accepting." Simon commented, glancing towards where Maryse and Robert Lightwood were standing, Maryse with her mouth open as she stared at her son. Suddenly, she spun around, marching out of the cloister, Robert following her.

Maia smiled sadly. "I hope Alec will be okay."

"Let's go talk to Alec and Magnus." Clary suggested.

Mia nodded, and the four Downworlders, plus one Shadowhunter, walked over to their friends, arriving at just about the same time as Izzy and Jace.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it Magnus." Mia commented, pulling her mentor into a hug.

Magnus laughed. "You know me, Mia. I always like to make an entrance."

"I'm proud of you, big brother." Izzy told him, pulling Alec into a hug.

Mia nodded. "I thought you were going to go through with the wedding."

"I finally listened to what all of you have been telling me," Alec told her. "And did what I wanted for once, instead of what was expected of me."

Mia smiled. "Well, it was really brave, what you did up there, especially in a place like this."

"And remember, we're all here for you," Clary added. "No matter what anyone else says."

Alec glanced around them, towards where his parents had disappeared. "Thanks everyone, but I should probably check on my mom."

As Alec disappeared down the hallway, Izzy sighed. "I should probably go after him. Who knows what mom is going to say about this."

"Go," Mia told her friend. "You need to be there for Alec."

As Jace and Izzy left the cloister, Mia glanced around at her friends. Despite their reprieve from the battle with Valentine, she knew it couldn't last long, and whatever would happen next, they would need to be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but my characters had minds of their own. Also FYI, Lily in this chapter is not Lily Chen, they just share the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to deviate a lot more from the actual show, its just very similar right now in order to set up the story.
> 
> Please review. I love reviews.


End file.
